What Should Have Been
by Usami Hana Haruka
Summary: Masamune thought about how things should have been if he hadn't made that mistake. What would have happened? Fem! Ritsu Onodera x Masamune Takano
1. Chapter 1

Masamune stepped out of his bathroom drying off his hair as she looked to see Ritsu lying on his bed fast asleep, her long chocolate hair messed up and splayed around her as she twisted in her sleep. The blankets slid down off her body revealing her smooth back and some of the hickies that littered her neck and chest.

Masamune sat beside her on the bed after lifting the sheets over her once more then pressed a kiss to her head and she let out a pleased hum. Masamune smiled, amused at the fact Ritsu was a lot more honest in bed, be it in her sleep or with her body Masamune could tell that she loved him, but there was something holding her back from saying the words he wanted to hear from her once more.

Masamune couldn't help but wonder what would of happened if they never had that misunderstanding. would they be engaged by now? Married?Would they have a family? Children? If so how many? And would they be boys or girls? He had so many questions of what it would of been like

 _What if I hadn't made that stupid mistake. Would Ritsu still love me?_

Masamune shook his head and decided to settle into bed hoping he wouldn't have to deal with her yelling or sneaking out again.

 **Saga Masamune**

Masamune woke the next morning and saw Ritsu fast asleep next to him clutching the edges of his school shirt together over her bust. "What a strange dream" He muttered to himself. Masamune reached over and tenderly brushed Ritsu's hair away from her face and he watched her carefully memorizing every detail. The dream had scared him a little, what if he did muck up and she really did run away? Masamune shook his head and reached for his nearby pants and slid out of the small bed putting them on more for Ritsu's comfort than for modesty.

"Sempai?" she murmured as she woke and Masamune was beside her once again

"Does your body hurt?" Masamune asked. Ritsu looked up blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. Masamune studied the green eyes that finally weren't hidden from him

"Ah! um... I'm fine" Ritsu rambled as her wits finally came her. She slid out of the bed picking up her uniform and started changing into despite the bright red of her face. Once she was back in her skirt and her blouse hung off her body and she clutched it together like she had when she was sleeping hiding the white lacy bra she wore. and gave him back his shirt which he slipped back on "Saga-sempai, I have a question" Ritsu stuttered. Masamune nodded amused by her attempt to look him in the eyes

"Go a head" Masamune said when she wouldn't ask the question

"Do you...love me?" Ritsu asked shyly and Masamune's heart stopped. it was just like in his dream. _Don't fuck it up like in your dream._ Masamune hissed to himself. Although he found it quite a stupid question he stopped himself from giving that same reaction he dreamed he had. Instead he reached out and cupped her face so she would look at him.

"What makes you ask such a question?" Masamune asked soothingly

"Well... I never exactly heard you say it and...I wasn't... sure" Ritsu stuttered cutely. Masamune lent in and pressed his lips to hers and she flinched and clamped her mouth shut. Masamune pulled back

"What have I told you about kissing" She blushed

"Sorry" She muttered. Masamune kissed her again and managed to slip his tongue into her mouth forcing her to keep her mouth open. Ritsu grasped the back of his shirt and Masamune made her fall backwards onto the bed "Masa-kun! we have school!" Ritsu protested stuttering madly.

"It's Saturday, Ritsu, we don't have school" Masamune grumbled. Masamune pulled back to look down at his girlfriend. "Ritsu...I love you" Ritsu finally made eye contact with Masamune and his heart started to race as her eyes glittered.

"I...I love you to Masa-kun" Masamune kissed her again wrapping her in his arms making her back arch off the bed but before Masamune could do anymore shouts rang from below as the door slammed shut. Masamune hung his head so the strands tickled Ritsu's chest as he let out a pained groan. "Masa-kun?"

"Those two couldn't have better timing" Masamune hissed as the shouts rang from below. Masamune stood pulling Ritsu up with him and reached out to button up Ritsu's blouse. Ritsu got the hint and started tidying herself up, but she tried to sort out her hair but it didn't work. Masamune disappeared down the hall to grab something from the bathroom. Once he came back she was handed a brush as he blankly watched her.

"Thank you" Ritsu smiled but as she went to take it Masamune snatched it away and made a motion for her to sit on the bed. Confused she did as she was told and Masamune started brushing her hair in a way that Ritsu found soothing. She probably would have dozed off if it weren't for the shouting below. "Does this happen a lot?" Ritsu asked referring to the shouting.

"Every time they end up here together" Masamune answered "I'll get changed and I'll walk you home" Masamune added. Ritsu nodded and waited for him as he did just that. Once he was done Ritsu was lead out of the hall for a small black and white kitten came running Ritsu giggled scooping up the kitten.

"Bye, bye Sora-chan" Ritsu giggled and the cat meow in reply. Masamune lent down and gave it a pat before ushering Ritsu away from the yelling pair, glad for a reason to leave. Once he slammed the door closed and grasped Ritsu's hand and let her lead the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Masamune entered the library like he normally did to see his girlfriend sitting in the normal place and walked over greeting her with a kiss to her head making her jump "Sempai" She whined, embarrassed as he plopped down in a seat beside her.

"Get used to it Ritsu, it won't be stopping anytime soon" Was all he said before resting his head on her shoulder, extremely tired like he had been for the past week.

"Are your parents still arguing?" Ritsu asked. It had been a week since she had first heard them argue ruining their morning and ever since then it had been stressing Masamune out, the only time he could relax was by Ritsu's side, she would just let him sleep on her shoulder.

"I'll be moving away" He suddenly stated making Ritsu pull away to look at him shocked. Masamune lifted his head looking into her sad eyes.

"Where to?" Ritsu asked nervously.

"My mother's home town, I'll be living with my grandmother so it would be a lot more peaceful at least" Masamune shrugged. Ritsu looked away sad "Ritsu... it's only a five hour train ride, there is nothing to say we couldn't spend weekends together" Masamune pointed out knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Ritsu peeked up at him to see him genuinely smiling down at her. Ritsu felt herself relax "But why are you moving away?"

Masamune remained silent looking away. "My parents are separating." Ritsu stood and hugged him tightly to her chest. Masamune fought to keep his desires at bay as he returned the hug knowing she was just trying to comfort him.

"I'm here if you ever need it" Ritsu murmured resting her cheek on the top of his head. Masamune didn't know how she did it, but all stress he had ever felt just melted away from her honest feelings, he actually felt happy rather than ... well... nothing. Masamune removed himself from Ritsu's grasp slightly to press a kiss to her lips which she turned shyly.

"Thank you, Onodera" He teased. When Masamune had walked her home he had found out that she didn't like her name being flaunted around the school so she had used the name 'Oda' Rather than 'Onodera' not wanting anyone to know her as a spoiled rich girl. He teased her about it ever since.

"Masa-kun," She hissed quietly.

"Relax, Young Mistress," He snickered "Your secret is safe with me"

"Now you're just being mean" She pouted as she sat heavily down in her chair with a blush spreading across her face.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu stepped off the train and rushed through the throngs of people as she used the directions to the high school. She had been to Kagawa a couple of times to visit Masamune but she mainly hung out with him in his grandmother's home. Ritsu honestly thought the woman was far more fit to raise Masamune rather than his mother after meeting her a few times. She was a lovely woman.

But Ritsu regretted not taking note of her surroundings when walking to his grandmother's house from the station. Ritsu rounded the corner and spotted the school and slid to a halt at the front on time to see everyone entering the hall of the building. Ritsu followed them in and took a seat as their guest as she listened in through all the speeches given and every name was called up for the graduation ceremony.

Once Masamune's name was called out he accepted the certificate meanwhile scanning the crowd of guests and smiled once he saw Ritsu amongst them as she waved once they made eye contact. Once it was over Ritsu went to find Masamune only to see him talking with a couple of girls. A little unsure she walked up to them and managed to catch the last of his sentence

"... someone I want to give it to"

"Masa-kun!" Ritsu cried happily. As soon as Masamune spun to see her she launched herself at him hugging him tightly "Congratulations on graduating!" Ritsu smiled

Masamune chuckled as he hugged her close. "Thank you Ritsu"

Ritsu then turned to the girls he was speaking with moments before. "Are you his classmates? Thank you for taking care of Masamune for me" Ritsu smiled sweetly and the girls just nodded dumbly before backing away. Turning back to her boyfriend she pointed to his second button. "Can I have it?" Ritsu asked

"Who else am I going to give it to?" Masamune teased

"I don't know? your grandmother" Ritsu huffed jokingly.

"I assure you sweetheart its all yours" A voice called and Ritsu jumped seeing Masamune's grandmother walking towards them, her amber tiger like eyes watching her warmly.

"Grandmother Takano-san" Ritsu greeted politely bowing slightly.

"Nonsense dear, call me grandma" The old woman chuckled at the girls pureness. "Will you be staying with us or are you going to try and stay in a hotel again?" Ritsu blushed. The few times she had been here she would try to get a hotel feeling like a burden to just stay with Masamune, of course Masamune and his grandmother protested and made her stay with them anyways to the point she gave up trying but his grandmother never let her live it down

"I'll stay with you if that is okay?" Ritsu murmured politely.

"You are always welcome" Takano's grandmother smiled "If I had known you were going to be cutting it so close we could have picked you up" She added

"Oh, no it's fine there was an accident on the train route so we were delayed a bit" Ritsu chuckled nervously dismissing it "I still got to see everything" She added. Masamune fiddled with the button on his shirt taking his second button off his shirt before grabbing Ritsu's wrist and placing the button in her hand before slinging his arm over her shoulder with a grin as he guided her away. His grandmother watching fondly.

"So where are you going after this?" Ritsu asked curiously

"That's a secret." Masamune stated winking.

"But-" Ritsu tried to protest but she was quickly silenced with a quick kiss.

"It's a secret" He stated decidedly. Ritsu just nodded letting him drag her off. They hopped into his grandmother's car and started to head for Masamune's home and Masamune reached across the middle seat to grasp her hand "Tell me what you've been doing since I last visited"

"Well, not much has happened, my family finally called off my arranged engagement. Akito-kun's family is really stubborn, it was frightening, they kept demanding what was wrong with him that I wouldn't to marry him. Apparently love isn't supposed to factor into marriage" Ritsu huffed.

"Arranged marriages shouldn't exist. Masamune's family may not have been overly rich but they were still in that bracket and you don't see him with an arranged marriage"

"The difference there was that Ritsu's family cares about her. Parents... well parent doesn't" Masamune argued, it didn't sit right with him that Ritsu was in an arranged engagement and he worried sometimes that Ritsu would just let her parents do as they wanted but hearing that news he felt a flood of relief.

"I'm sure my daughter cares a lot for you Masamune" His grandmother chided making Masamune scoff.

"Don't worry Masa-kun! you have us! right grandma?" Ritsu cheered.

"Of course dear" His grandmother answered with a smile


	3. Chapter 3

Ritsu entered her school grounds. She was feeling a little down as both Ritsu and Masamune hadn't been able to visit each other for a couple of months now since his graduation and Ritsu was starting too feel a bit lonely. Masamune was preparing to enter University which he still was refusing to tell her where he was going for that.

She flipped open her phone to see a message sitting there for her.

 **From: Takano Masamune**

 **To: Onodera Ritsu**

 **I just arrived at school. Sorry I haven't been able to talk much**

 **I miss you**

 **Love Masa-Kun**

Ritsu giggled down at the message

 **From: Onodera Ritsu**

 **To: Takano Masamune**

 **I miss you too**

 **we should organise another visit sometime soon**

 **Love Ricchan**

Ritsu sent off the message and was a little sad she didn't get a reply but she just assumed he was in a class or something and headed towards her friends who were oddly giggling to each other. "An-chan!, Maria-chan!" Ritsu called as she ran over to them

"Ricchan! have you seen the class list yet?"

"No I just got here" Ritsu answered confused

"We're in the same class!" Maria, a girl with platinum blond hair, giggled

"No way really!?" Ritsu cheered.

"We should get a head start on studies" An-chan giggled and Ritsu had to do a double take

"More study?" Ritsu groaned. An-chan just grabbed hold of her wrist and dragged her to the library Maria in tow. once they were in the familiar library Ritsu became a little sad seeing the spot she used to sit in with her sempai. She immediately sat in the spot her friends following behind.

"Hey Ricchan, we're going to find some books. Hold our spot?" Maria asked before they sat down

"Sure but-"

"Thanks!" Maria chirped dragging An-chan off, both girls having big grins on their face. Ritsu watched them disappear into the aisle of books a little confused. Ritsu shrugged and pulled out her own book to read as she waited for her friends to arrive. However she let out a shriek when arms wrapped around her shoulders only to have a hand cover her mouth and a familiar chuckle rumbled from the chest behind her.

Ritsu calmed down when her green eyes met golden. "Geez you gave me a fright Masa-kun!" Ritsu growled. Masamune smiled down at her from above and Ritsu reached up removing the glasses that sat on his face and placing them on her own face. "How did you get in here?"

"they let me in since I'm a former student"

"and when did you start wearing glasses?" Ritsu asked.

"a while ago now, my eye sight when it came to reading started going so I have to wear glasses now" Masamune answered as he took his usual chair.

"You said you were at school now though. so why are you here?" Ritsu asked remembering his earlier texts.

"What? aren't you glad to see me?" Masamune pouted playfully.

Ritsu's eyes widened and she threw herself into his arms. "That's not it at all!" She cried "I missed you a lot!"

"I know" Masamune smiled as he stroked her hair. The bells rang for the opening ceremony

"what!? that's no fair!" Ritsu muttered to herself. Masamune just kissed her head

"I'll meet you at the gate after" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu's face lit up excitedly as she nodded and sprinted off to the opening ceremony.

The day dragged on slowly as she waited for the time she would see Masamune again. Once that time actually came she was immediately out of the class room to meet with him and as promised he was at the front leaning on the hood of a black two seater car. Once he spotted her he opened the passenger side for her but instead of jumping in she hugged him tightly

"How was school?" Masamune chuckled.

"It was so boring" Ritsu whined. Masamune ushered her into the car and drove off once he was inside himself. "Where are we going?" Ritsu asked not really knowing where she was.

"To my place"

"Your place? You moved back to Tokyo!?" Ritsu gasped excitedly. Masamune grinned not taking his eyes off the road and nodded. Once they finally came to a stop in front of an apartment complex. Ritsu Immediately took note of where they were. but got distracted when Masamune lent over and kissed her cheek before exiting the car "This place isn't too far from school" Ritsu stated as she followed suit

"Yea, the University isn't that far off either" Masamune shrugged grasping her hand and pulling her towards the building. once they where inside the elevator Masamune press the '12' button making it light up. once the elevator came to a stop Masamune pulled out his keys leading her to the 1201 apartment and opened the door for her.

Ritsu's eyes lit up as she looked at the apartment. "This place is so nice" she sighed in awe "So you'll be living here? Is it just during University?" Masamune shrugged

"We'll find out soon enough I guess" He added. "So what do you think?"

"Its so nice and cozy" Ritsu stated in awe. She explored every room familiarising herself with the apartment.

"Well what would you say to moving in with me here?" Masamune smiled.

"You mean after gradutating high school right? I wouldn't mind..."

"No I mean as soon as possible" Masamune chukcled as he wrapped her in his arms burrying his face into her neck. "So? What dp you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

"England?" Masamune asked. Ritsu nodded as she curled up with Masamune in their soon to be shared bed. "Why?"

"well that's the deal I had with my parents that if I were to move in with you that I had to live on my own for a while first and thought that it would be a good chance o send me on an exchange" Ritsu explained a Little sadly.

"I don't mind so long as we video chat or something" Masamune buried his nose into Ritsu's hair taking in her scent . "and that you wont be gone too long"

"Ah! that reminds me my parents said that you can come visit me for a month half way though - All expenses paid" Ritsu cheered "and I can stay here until I leave"

"How long are you even going for? When do you leave?" Masamune asked with a content sigh.

"I leave for a year in 2 weeks" Ritsu felt Masamune's arms tighten around her

"Then let me take you to the airport" Masamune demanded.

"Of course, Masa-kun" Ritsu chirped snuggling into her boyfriend's arms.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune woke up feeling rather cold as he felt the warm bed sheets beside him for his girlfriend. he had gotten used to having Ritsu living with him the past few days and he had been dreading today with a passion. Today was the day Ritsu left for England. The smell of coffee drifted through the apartment as Masamune drowsily wondered out to the main room to see Ritsu sitting at the dining room with some coffee for herself and one of Masamune's books.

Masamune dropped a kiss on her cheek as he walked past running a hand through her hair "Good Morning" she cooed "There's some still fresh coffee if you want it"

"Thank you" Masamune smiled "You ready?"

"Yup" Ritsu hummed before standing and following him to the kitchen leaning in the doorway. Once Masamune had grabbed his coffee he came to stand in front of Ritsu. She stood up on her tippy toes pressing her lips gently against his. Masamune set hs coffee down in order to wrap his arfms around her deepening their kiss.

Ritsu's hands wondered over his bare chest earning a growl from Masamune. "You seem rather brave this morning" Masamune growled against her lips.

"I'm gonna miss you can you blame me" Ritsu purred innocently."Now stay still" Ritsu pressed a kiss to Masamune's collarbone before nipping and sucking at the area causing Masamune to grunt in pleasure and his fingers to dig into her Ritsu pulled away she nodded in approval seeing the bruise that had appeared. Masamune blinked before and evil glint appeared in his eye

"Okay then My turn" Masamune scooped his lover into his arms making her giggle

"Masa-kun I have a flight to catch soon" Ritsu giggled as she was lain on the couch

"Then we'll make this quick" Maamune snickered

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune entered his apartment after a long day at the University. He was greeted by the familiar silence he had grown up with as sat in a huff. it had been a month since Ritsu had left and he really felt her absence. Ritsu however still greeted him though when he came home albeit delayed. it was a few hours till he would be awake from him to call her but when ever he did call her the first thing she says to him every time was "Welcome home Masa-kun" and it made him feel a little bit less lonely.

Lately, Masamune had an itch to catch the next plane to go see her, worried something would happen to her while she was out of his sight he wasn't sure if he was being over protective or if it was actually something to be concerned with. Masamune kept an eye on the news making sure nothing too bad was happening but he wished so much that he could be with Ritsu. He thew his bag to the side and was about to sit down when hi cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Masamune-Kun, how are you?" A feminine voice chirped through the phone.

"Onodera-san? I'm fine, is something wrong?"

"Masamune how many times have i told you its fine to call me 'mother'" the woman chuckled "Me and Rido have been talking about Ritsu living on her own over seas and well... we are both getting a bit worried. Ritsu isn't as aware of her surroundings as she should be and we would like to offer you to pay for you to go and stay with her"

"Really?"

"Both me and Rido trust you to take care of our daughter, we'll pay for you to go to school there and everything so you wont have to worry. Me and Rido obviously cant go ourselves" Shizuka giggled "Besides she has lived on her own for long enough don't you think? Ah but don't tell Ritsu, it'll be a surprise for her"

Masamune didn't know what to think. Masamune's own family wouldn't do anything for him unless all it required was a few signatures and some money if he was lucky. but Ritsu's parents were working to help Ritsu - and even Masamune - to get the most out of everything and to keep them happy. He couldn't help but smile.

"Of course I'll go when do I leave?"

"Fantastic, please take care of our daughter for us. We'll mail you the details of your trip once they are set" Shizuka squealed. Shizuka adored their relationship and anything lovey dovey between the two set her off in fangirl mode. one this he was greatful for was that Rido, although enjoying watching his daughter come out of her shell enough to actually date someone, was able to rein in Ritsu's mother.

"Thank you Shizuka"

"Well I guess thats a slight improvement" the woman chuckled


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: The Rating has changed due to sexual content and future lemons. You have been warned so please no hate comments**

 **I'm sorry for the sudden change to those who were enjoying it but do not wish to read lemons.**

 **If anyone PM's me about wanting to continue reading the story without the lemons If you give me an email address or somewhere to send it too I'd be happy to send you a lemon free version**

 **Love**

 **Usami Hana Haruka**

Ritsu sat in the living room of her little house attempting to block out the sounds of her roommate and her latest partner for the week in the next room. She had her music in her ears and a book in front of her to distract her. Ritsu didn't see who it was because they had been at it since long before Ritsu had gotten home. She was lucky to have not walked in and seen any of the other girl's escapades.

However, Ritsu brightened when there was a knock. Ritsu hoped it was one of her new friends coming to drag her off she raced to the front door and swung it open only to freeze.

Standing there grinning at her was none other than her boyfriend with a huge suitcase beside him "Masa-kun!" Ritsu cheered as she threw herself at the man who hugged her back tightly. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" Ritsu sighed in relief.

"I missed you too" Masamune smiled. Masamune was about to lean forward to kiss her when a loud cry came from within the house and Ritsu went bright red

"That's my roommate"

"I thought you were supposed to be living on your own" Masamune asked curiously.

"She's a daughter of a friend of my mother's. her father had kicked her out for… well" Ritsu gestured vaguely behind her "Her mother was worried and asked to house her here. Now I have to deal with it every time I come home from school" Ritsu reached for his suit case only for him to gently bat her hand away

"I got this lead the way to your room" Masamune followed Ritsu and she held his hand to lead him through the house giving a quick tour as she went, flinching at the noises the other occupants were making and Masamune scowled at the sight.

In his opinion the noises were disgusting. Ritsu's room was at the other end of the hall to the others and Masamune wasn't surprised by all the book laying around. Or the mess it was in. "Sorry it's really messy" Ritsu squeaked. Another cry from down the hall rang through the house and Masamune growled and turned to leave the room to teach the others some manners when Ritsu grabbed his arm.

"Ritsu?"

"Just leave it Masamune, this is normal, I just normally leave the house until she texts that she's done or I listen to music" Ritsu smiled weakly

"But it clearly makes you uncomfortable" Masamune argued "Your family is kind enough to let her stay, she should show some manners"

"She won't listen" Ritsu muttered "It was one of the reasons she was kicked out"

Masamune huffed angrily before looking down at Ritsu who was bright red. Masamune lent down and kissed her. "Then why don't we give her a taste of her own medicine when she quiets down?" Masamune purred.

Ritsu jumped "I don't wanna sound like that!" she panicked "It sounds disgusting… I don't sound like that do I?"

Masamune backed Ritsu up against the wall behind her before brushing his hands up her top so his warm hands rested on her skin, he leant down and licked a stripe seductively over her sweet spot making her gasp before kissing it lightly "You sound so much sexier"

"M-Masa-kun" Ritsu stuttered and before she could really say anything, Masamune softly bit the exposed skin at the base of her neck and sucking slightly before pulling away. "What did you-" Ritsu caught her reflection in the mirror adjacent to them and saw the fresh hickey there "Masamune!" Ritsu cried indignantly running over to the mirror to inspect it

"I plan to leave more tonight" Masamune teased hugging her from behind.

"Can we just go somewhere?" Ritsu pleaded.

"Let me get changed, I did just have a rather long plane ride" Masamune nodded.

"Then I'll wait for you in the living room" Ritsu squeaked

"Why it's nothing you haven't seen before?" Masamune asked as he stepped away and pulled his shirt over his head. Ritsu squeaked and bolted for the door.

"Because it doesn't end up with you doing just that!" Ritsu protested. Masamune smirked as she closed the door.

Ritsu walked back down the hall to run into her roommate "Ritsu who are you talking to? Did your boyfriend call?" she asked.

"No" The young woman examined Ritsu and spotted the fresh hickey and grinned wickedly

"Ritsu, you dog" the other woman cooed

"Alexis, it's not what you think"

"Hey, I won't tell. No one will know you're cheating" The other woman seemed rather proud of Ritsu and Ritsu sighed in annoyance

"See, you've got it wrong. My boyfriend it here. He's staying for a while and he literally just got here nothing has happened"

"I'm sensing a 'yet'" Alexis grinned.

"No" A new voice argued "It's a 'just then' it's not like we haven't done it before" Ritsu turned to see Masamune in fresh close leaning on the door frame to Ritsu's room

"Ritsu, how come you never told me your boyfriend was so _hot"_ Alexis purred

"Because it's none of your business" Ritsu growled under her breath.

"You have to let me join you next time" Ritsu looked at her roommate shocked and then looked to her boyfriend with a pleading look, only to find Masamune looking rather pissed of but to anyone else would come off as indifferent.

Masamune walked over to Ritsu placing a hand on the small of her back guiding her towards the door "Even if I wasn't with Ritsu I wouldn't sleep with a woman who is as loud and fake sounding as you"

Once Masamune and Ritsu had left Masamune pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek. "I swear to god she lives to make lives uncomfortable unless you're the one between her legs" Ritsu muttered

Masamune chuckled dragging her off "I never thought my innocent Ritsu would say something like that"

Ritsu was bright red beside him "It's true but… I didn't mean to say that out loud" She whined making him laugh harder and made her blush even more but she didn't try to hide the smile on her face at seeing Masamune so happy


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

 **I know this is probably not what you want to hear but I am rapidly losing inspiration for these stories to I want to ask for your help. If you have a suggestion for how to continue any of my stories please PM me and I'll see if I can get something out of it, because I can't think of anything more for any of my stories so the help will be much appreciated otherwise I may have a rather long Hiatus**

 **Love you lots**

 **Usami Hana Haruka**

Ritsu lay with Masamune on her bed as a movie flicked across the tv. Neither of them were really interested in the movie but Ritsu needed to drown out the sounds somehow and Masamune was getting more pissed by the second every time he saw Ritsu flinch or gag as various cries and commands rang through the house.

"You could always kick her out" Masamune grumbled

"And where would she go, Masa-kun, she couldn't support herself if her life depended on it" Ritsu sighed

"You're too nice sometimes. Don't you think she's being rather rude? You're letting her stay here. It's a privilege not a right. If she's going to be disrespectful to you like this it shows how ungrateful she is. She can live on the streets for all I care" Masamune ranted.

"Masa-kun I just… can't" Ritsu whimpered and Masamune's eyes softened and he kissed Ritsu gently

"Then I'll do it" Masamune gave her a small smiled as he presses his forehead to hers cupping her face, eyes closed "I will not stand for anyone to take advantage of my girl's kindness" And he slipped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Masa-kun, don't kick her our just yet" Ritsu called. Masamune turned to see Ritsu's sad expression

"Fine I won't throw her out on her ass, but I will do something about this" Masamune relaxed when Ritsu gave him a beautiful smile

"Thank you, Masa-kun" Masamune walked over and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead

"I love you, Ritsu,"

"I love you too, Masamune" Ritsu giggled.

Masamune then stormed down the hall to Alexis' bedroom door as slammed his foot against it enough to stop the sounds from within. A few moments later, Alexis opened the door dressed in a robe "What's up?" Alexis chirped curiously

"Keep it down, Ritsu is letting you stay here you could at least show some manners to the others in this house"

"Ritsu's never complained before"

"Because she is too nice and you damn well know that" Masamune snarled "And if you don't start actually being grateful for a roof over your head unlike Ritsu, I am not afraid to throw you out on your ass. Once we're gone you can do as you please but while we're here show a little respect"

"You can't do that! Just because you're dating her doesn't mean you have control over this house" Alexis argued not liking what she was hearing

"Shizuka and Rido Onodera sent me here to watch out for their daughter, If I decide to throw you out I can, I would right now but Ritsu asked me not to. I will only listen to that request once Alexis so either start changing or get out" And Masamune stalked back to his room with his girlfriend feeling rather proud of himself.

"Do you think she'll listen?" Ritsu asked.

"I hope, then I'll get to see the look on her face when she's out on her own," Masamune growled. "But either way it's a win"

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Within seconds of being home from school Masamune paused hearing the house was rather quiet. He noticed that only Ritsu's shoes were in the entryway and grinned "Alexis isn't here" He murmured and silently walked through the house to his and Ritsu's room. Upon opening the door, he saw Ritsu sleeping peacefully on their bed with her homework spread around her. Ritsu clearly hadn't been getting enough sleep with all the noise Alexis had made so he wasn't surprised to see her napping whenever it was silent. The naps had been becoming less and less frequent now that Masamune had put a stop to it but Masamune could never bring himself to wake her.

Masamune tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and Ritsu stirred "I'm home, Ritsu" Masamune smirked.

"Welcome home" Ritsu mumbled groggily. Masamune smile throwing his stuff to the side as he closed and locked the door. Masamune rarely got the chance to have some alone time with Ritsu and like hell was he going to let Alexis come and ruin it like she always did when she comes back from god knows where.

Moving the homework to a nearby desk Masamune climbed onto the bed with her pulling her close. Ritsu snuggled in close enjoying Masamune's scent "Have a nice nap?" Masamune asked. Ritsu nodded and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. Masamune jumped when he felt Ritsu's hands slid under his shirt resting on his stomach and felt her lick, suck and bite at the base of his throat.

"Payback" Ritsu mumbled before drifting off again, Masamune, confused looked in the mirror to see what she had done. A rather dark hickey had appeared and a wolfish grin spread over Masamune's face as he lay back down Ritsu still had her hands under his shirt, fingers twitching in her sleep leaving a trail of heat in their wake. As much as Masamune tried to let her sleep His desire mounted rather quickly at every scrape of her nails or brush of her finger tips Masamune found himself sealing her lips with his as he moved to hover over her with breaking the kiss.

When Masamune pulled away Ritsu was bright red beneath him stuttering. "You started it" Masamune smirked.

"Did not!" Ritsu protested only to be silenced by Masamune's kiss and his wondering hands. Ritsu found her arms curling around him pulling him closer as the kiss deepened. Suddenly a loud slam brought back Ritsu's senses and she pushed Masamune away "Alexis is back"

"And?" Masamune huffed

"And I don't think we should while she's here" Ritsu stuttered. Masamune huffed in annoyance

"If you have that sort of mind set we won't be going anything for an entire year," Masamune scoffed "She doesn't extend the same curtesy to you anyway."

"Masa-kun…"

"Relax, Ritsu, I'll help you keep quiet" Masamune whispered against her lips then kissing her deeply as he began stipping her of her uniform


	7. Chapter 7

"Masa-kun" Ritsu moaned as her hands clawed at Masamune's hair. Masamune licked and sucked at her nipple as she back arched into him. "It's too much" She panted

"And I thought you didn't want Alexis to hear" Masamune hummed against her breast as his other hand slipped lower between her legs. Ritsu's gasped and lifted one of her hands to stifle her moans

"I can't help it" She whimpered "Y-you said you would help me keep quiet" Ritsu whined as she cried out the pleasure she felt.

"Why would I want to silence such beautiful sounds?" Masamune purred kissing up her neck while his fingers worked her into a melting heap of goo. Ritsu clawed at Masamune's back pressing her bare body against him. "You're so beautiful Ritsu" He breathed into her neck before continuing the trail to her lips. Ritsu moaned and gasped into his mouth. She reached down and tugged at Masamune's jeans.

"It's not fair how I'm the only one like this" Ritsu was cut off by a high-pitched keen. Masamune chuckled and continued to kiss her before deciding other places needed attention and started working his way lower "W-wait, Masa-kun~" Ritsu moaned

"What's wrong?" Masamune paused. Once Ritsu calmed she sat up Masamune rising too, worried.

Ritsu leaned forward and kissed him reassuringly "I want to do it for you" Ritsu blushed as she huffed. Masamune's eyes widened in shock but he smiled none he less

"Ritsu you don't have to" he murmured as he pulled her onto his lap

"But I want to! You always do it for me and it feels really good" Ritsu stuttered blushing like mad. Masamune smirked and his fingers drifted in between her thighs and she gasped

"And you want me to feel good, too right?" Ritsu blushed panting heavily as her hands braced herself on his shoulders, her body shaking as she nodded. Masamune pulled her only his lap with his free hand "As much as the mere thought of you sucking me off turns me on incredibly. I wanna be inside you" Masamune whispered hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves making her moan, "To feel you so hot and warm wrapped around me" Ritsu shuddered "Calling out my name as you cum on my cock"

"Masa-kun, I'm so close, Masa-kun~"

"Will you deny me that, my beautiful Ritsu?" Ritsu was bright red as she flung her head back and cried out as she came hard on his fingers. Masamune gave her a wolfish grin before pinning her to the bed and freed himself from his jeans and boxers hovering over her. Once Ritsu finally had her thoughts in order again Masamune thrust in deep and her thoughts were scattered again. Still sensitive from her first orgasm Ritsu clawed at Masamune's back leaving angry scratched all over it as her fevered cries echoed through the room.

Masamune sealed off the sounds with a kiss as he pounded into her aiming at her sweet spot. Suddenly there was a knock on Ritsu's door "Ritsu I need to talk to you" Alexis called

Masamune released Ritsu's lips but did not stop "N-not n-now Alexis" Ritsu answered through her teeth. Masamune grinned and bit her ear lobe and Ritsu fought a moan

"Let her hear" Masamune whispered

"No" Ritsu whispered back and Masamune Retaliated with a sharp thrust and Ritsu wanted to scream Masamune delighted in the bite of pain as her nails dug into the skin of his lower back trying to make him go deeper.

"Please Ritsu"

"I'm busy Alexis can you just wait till I'm done? I'll come to you" Ritsu was met with silence and the sound of her walking away. Masamune pulled almost all the way out before rolling Ritsu over and slamming her back down and she threw her head back with a cry. "So… Deep… Masa-kun, m-more please… please… faster, harder" Ritsu pleaded way too far gone as Masamune thrusted up into her. He pulled her down so he could see the expressions that littered her face.

"Cum for me Ritsu" Masamune commanded huskily as he lifted her hips and slammed them down at a brutal pace

"Masamune!" Ritsu cried as she went over the edge falling forward. Masamune lifted her hips enough so he could pull out last second, his essence all over her lower back. Ritsu flopped over onto the bed beside him cuddling into his side hiding her bright red face in his chest "There is no way she didn't hear us" Masamune chuckled wrapping his arm around her while the other one was tucked behind his head "well you never know what she might be doing when she hears the sounds"

Masamune looked down at his girlfriend a little shocked.

"What? You said that hearing me turns you on, they might do the same for her" Ritsu innocently commented. Masamune just shook his head with a chuckle

"Let's have a shower, then you can go talk to your roommate and then we can go on a date tonight"

"Date? Really?" Ritsu asked excitedly. Masamune smiled at his lover and stood scooping her up and carrying her to the bathroom attached to their room.

 **Ritsu Onodera**

Ritsu pulled on a fresh singlet after a long shower with Masamune who had decided he hadn't had enough of her just yet. Masamune came up behind her in only his jeans hugging her from behind kissing her sweet spot "Masa-kun" she giggled "let me go"

"Never" Masamune hummed against her shoulder. Ritsu twisted in his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I'll come back I promise" she teased.

"I know, but I don't want to" Masamune grinned leaning down and kissing her deeply backing her up against the wall

"If you start this again, we'll never leave this room" Ritsu chided with laugh pushing him away.

"Fine with me" Masamune shrugged

"You're incorrigible" Ritsu giggled

"Hey, it's your own fault. No one asked you to be so sexy" Ritsu bushed turning away from him. Masamune kissed her cheek and headed for the door. Once he reached the door he opened it and stepped aside offering his hand. Ritsu slipped hers into his ad he raised her hand to kiss it before twinning their fingers together "I love you Ritsu"

"I love you, too" Ritsu hummed letting Masamune drag her out of their room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this was inspired by Hachimanboyss. Thank you darling it actually gave me a few ideas so Sharanai Atsune will be happy that I'm not going on Hiatus.**

 **Any more suggestions for any of my fics are welcome.**

Ritsu entered the living room to see Alexis waiting for her. Ritsu blushed and walked over to her roommate while a still shirtless Masamune continued on to the kitchen. "Geez you two take your time" Alexis commented.

"What did you want to talk about?" Ritsu asked as Masamune walked in passing Ritsu a cup of tea. Alexis wiggled a bit on the couch so then she was facing Ritsu

"I've decided to move out" Alexis breathed

"But, are you sure? Where would you go?" Ritsu asked worriedly

"Darron has offered me a room at his, free of rent" Ritsu gave a confused look "He's the guy I'm currently sleeping with"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea Alexis"

"Why not? You're living with your boyfriend" Alexis protested

"I've known Masa-kun for more than a few days" Ritsu argued

"Do as you please" Masamune huffed

"Masa-kun!" Ritsu protested.

"We aren't her parents its not our business Ritsu" Masamune pointed out

"It is our business, Masamune, she's my friend, I'm not going to let her live with some man that for all we know could be a serial killer!" Ritsu huffed.

"Ritsu, My stuff has already been moved" Alexis stated before heading to the door "Bye Ritsu" and like that she was gone.

"She can look after herself Ritsu" Masamune tried to sooth but Ritsu for the first time ever glared up at him

"She's my friend, Masamune, I have every right to worry about her" Ritsu growled

"But she wouldn't extend the same curtesy to you" Masamune growled "She cares for herself and only herself I'm not going to give a rats ass to the person who had made living here for the first month uncomfortable for my girl" Ritsu, dropped her gaze from his and angrily stormed off "Ritsu-"

"I don't want to talk to you" Masamune sighed when he heard the door to their room shut and in the quietness of the house he heard the lock click into place.

Now Masamune could easily just get the key to the lock and let himself in but he didn't want to anger the already upset woman. Walking back to the kitchen he traded his tea for a can of beer. "Guess I won't be getting a good night's sleep tonight" he muttered sitting on the couch flicking on the TV. After a few beers Masamune feel asleep on the couch unaware that Ritsu had peeked her head out to check on him only to duck into the spear room and softly put a blanket over him.

Just as she was about to leave Masamune woke and grabbed her wrist "Masa-"

"I'm sorry Ritsu" he slurred sleepily.

"Masa-kun, go back to sleep you're drunk" Ritsu cooed sitting beside the couch.

"You should be mad at me. You're too nice, 's why I love you" Masamune mumbled. Ritsu giggled looking around she saw that he had quite a bit to drink. Masamune sat up and pulled Ritsu up onto his lap "I just didn't want to be nice to her because she took advantage of how nice you were and I hated it cause, it made you uncomfortable, no one does that to my little kohai" Masamune growled into her hair "I hate her for it"

"Masa-kun you are way too drunk" Masamune hummed in agreement, "let's get you to bed while you're awake we'll talk in the morning" Masamune stood and staggered off to their room with Ritsu's help but as soon as they entered the room Masamune just walked over to the bed and fell asleep with a mumbled 'I love you' then he was out cold. Ritsu giggled putting the covers over her half naked drunk boyfriend before snuggling in beside him.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune woke up with a splitting head ache the next morning and he couldn't remember how he ended back in his a Ritsu's room. It was one o'clock in the afternoon and he heard Ritsu in the kitchen. He rolled over to get out of bed and spotted two pain killers and a glass of water beside him. He smiled softly and took the painkillers completely downing the water and wondered out to see her cleaning up from lunch. "Hey" Masamune greeted.

Ritsu turned around and gave him a smile "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you" Masamune hugged her from behind "You are way too good for me" Ritsu reached back running her fingers through his hair "You still mad?"

"No, your drunk babbling made me realise I over reacted a bit, just because I liked her doesn't mean you did and then I kinda realised you just weren't really one way or the other about her decision"

"I was a bit of a jerk about it" Masamune admitted. Masamune pressed a kiss to her temple before moving to the sink, grabbing a glass, downed a shit tonne of water "So what do you wanna do today? I'll do anything to make it up to you."

"Well tonight my friends were wanting to… ah… go to a club and I was hope you would… come too" Ritsu asked cutely her face bright red and her huge green eyes stared hopefully up at him. Masamune nodded and Ritsu cheered

"But you can't leave my side, guys there are there because they're horny and looking for a fuck" Ritsu blushed bright red.

"would you be one of those guys" Ritsu asked timidly

"The only fuck I'd be looking for would be with you, babe" Masamune grinned "In fact, we still have heaps of time till the clubs open so… why don't we have a little… fun before tonight starts" Masamune cornered Ritsu against the bench brushing his hand up her thigh under the dress she was wearing. Ritsu's blushed deepened but she merely wrapped her arms around him kissing him deeply.

And it was right there at Masamune had his way with her, coating her body with love bites as he went to mark her as his, so no sleaze would try to take her later tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

Ritsu and Masamune weaved their way through the club as the loud music thudded in their ears. Masamune held Ritsu close as they did shielding her from groping hands. It wasn't long till they found their way to the upper level which was a veranda around the inside of the clubs overlooking the dance floor, the level also housed the bar along the far end of the building with the Dj directly below. However, there was glass walls along the edges to block out most of the music enough for people to talk.

Ritsu spotted her friends in one of the many booths and walked over to greet them. "Ritsu, Darling it's good to see you" One of the girls greeted, her pale blue eyes glittering warmly at Ritsu as she cuddled up to the cute guy beside her who was lazily toying with the black strands of her hair.

"Myra-chan! You came!" Ritsu squealed hugging the girl.

"We did the same as we did with you. Bribed her into coming by letting her bring her boyfriend" Another girl giggled. Her green eyes watched fondly while she flicked her silver hair over her shoulder.

"Londyn! You didn't bribe me" Ritsu huffed

"Would you have come otherwise?" Londyn smirked at the smaller girl

"Well… no," Ritsu mumbled. "Roxanna, what are you doing?" Ritsu asked the girl sitting next to Londyn. The girl glanced at Ritsu in acknowledgement before turning back to the dance floor

"I wanna dance" was all she said, her steal grey eyes never leaving the floor. Londyn tugged on the girl's blood red hair

"Why didn't you say so earlier, I wanna see if there is someone good enough to buy me a drink" Londyn winked. Both girls grinned and slid out of the booth, Masamune and Ritsu took their places. Ritsu Immediately got to chatting with Myra. Masamune just sat their silently, bored but happy to see Ritsu was enjoying herself. Masamune glanced at the guy across from him who gave him a knowing look.

"My names Maki Kohaku" The man introduced himself

"Takano Masamune, I never would have thought you were Japanese" Masamune commented

"Half, my mother is English" Kohaku chuckled. Masamune and Kohaku quickly became fast friends as they talked amongst the two of them then Ritsu and Myra stood

"Where are you two going?" Masamune asked

"Well we came to a bar to drink so…" Myra grinned pointing to the nearby bar. Kohaku chuckled and the two girls wondered over to the bar. The two girls ordered their drinks and decided to drink at the bar. It wasn't till two guys approached them sandwiching the girls between them that Kohaku and Masamune stood to join them.

Ritsu obviously wasn't getting the fact that the two guys were flirting because she had a confused look on her face. When Ritsu spotted Masamune she smiled at him "Masa-kun. This guy said he wanted me to go over to his place"

Masamune raised an eyebrow at Ritsu "Really now? And do you know exactly what you're going to do there?" Masamune asked a little mad, sending the new guy a glare. The guy watched them clearly not understanding them

"No" Ritsu answered

"So, you want to go to a random stranger's house without knowing what might happen?" Masamune asked. Ritsu shook her head and it was Masamune smirked then turned to the guy

" _Get lost she's not interested"_ he said in English

" _Who are you to say that?"_ The guy protested

" _Her boyfriend"_ Masamune growled. The boy huffed and turned to Ritsu and was shocked when he saw Ritsu was making a shooing motion. He huffed and stormed away. Ritsu wiggled in her seat. "What?"

"Myra said that the point of coming to clubs was to get guys to buy us drinks… maybe even pick up the guy if he's hot" Ritsu stated wiggling again.

"Is that so?" Masamune huffed leaning against the bar ordering himself a drink too.

"I wanna try" Ritsu giggled. Masamune turned his gaze to Ritsu with a glare

"Do you now? And what do you plan on doing once the guy has bought you a drink? You got an escape plan?" Masamune asked cautiously

"I don't think I need one with the guy I want to use it on" Masamune growled at the comment as Ritsu slid off her seat. Masamune was about to pin her to the bar not liking the idea when he felt Ritsu hook her thumbs into the belt loops of his jeans "Buy me a drink?" Ritsu purred raising herself enough to kiss him.

Masamune met her half way with a grin "Sly, aren't you?" He teased.

"Well not even you saw it coming" Ritsu giggled

"How much have you had?" Masamune asked

"2 shots" Ritsu answered.

"What do you want then?" Masamune asked. Ritsu leaned back a little

"You don't actually have to get me one, I'd go home with you any day" Ritsu winked. Masamune shrugged wrapping his arms around Ritsu.

"Well since that little joke of yours was pretty good I think you deserve a treat" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu pressed her body against his, feeling every hard muscle against her soft body.

"I can think of a different treat I'd rather want" Ritsu purred before stretching up to lick a stipe from the base of his neck to his ear before biting it. Ritsu felt Masamune harden against her.

"Ritsu you're pushing it" Masamune growled lustfully Running a hand up her thigh under the tight black strapless dress. Ritsu stuck her tongue out at him before turning away only for Londyn to turn up and drag her to the dance floor where Ritsu happily followed meanwhile Roxanna stood at the bar with Masamune who watched Ritsu through the glass.

Looking over at Myra who was busy making out with her own boyfriend Roxanna turned to Masamune. "I never got your name" She said with a smirk

"Takano" Was all he said as he watched Ritsu and Londyn dancing together, glaring when he notice a few guys tried to dance with the girls

"Let Ritsu have her fun. Meanwhile we can have our own" Roxanna winked


	10. Chapter 10

"Not interested" Masamune huffed as he drank his drink.

"Awh, why not?" Roxanna pouted turning to fully face Masamune.

"In case you haven't noticed I'm with Ritsu, I came because Ritsu asked, not to look for a fling." Masamune glanced at Roxanna and smirked "Beside sluts aren't my type"

"I'm sure Ritsu wouldn't be happy with you insulting her friends" Roxanna tutted.

"And she knows well enough I don't insult people for no reason. Besides you aren't her friend, friends don't try to steal their friend's boyfriend. Keyword in this situation is 'try'. Ritsu wouldn't exactly be happy with you either" Masamune huffed before walking away deciding to go find Ritsu amongst the dancers rather than sit with Roxanna and listen to her try and flirt.

Just as he reached the ground floor he spotted Ritsu and pushed his way through to her just on time to see a guy attempt to make a grab for her waist. But before the guy actually touched her Londyn subtly manoeuvred Ritsu away from his reach and into Masamune's chest. "Masa-kun! Are you going to dance with us?"

"I'm really pushing my limits here Ritsu, watching guys continuously make moves on you is waring on my self-control" Masamune growled into her ear over the music. Ritsu grinned up at him.

"Then dance with me Masa-kun" She purred running her fingers over her boyfriend's chest, slipping her hands underneath Masamune's black dress shirt feeling his abs tense at her touch. Ritsu giggled when smouldering lust filled eyes watched her.

"You really are too much of a tease Ritsu" Ritsu grinned at him as he rested his forehead against hers, Ritsu gazed up at Masamune with an equally lustful look.

"Only with you" Ritsu giggle as she used the waistband of his jeans to pull him closer dancing against him. Masamune growled his hand wandering her body as he moved with her. Ritsu mouthed the words to the song playing and Masamune wasn't gonna lie, right now she was being a major turn on.

" _All I wanna do_

 _Is fuck your body_

 _Boy,_

 _Tonight's your lucky night_

 _I know you want it_

 _Boy!_

 _All I wanna do_

 _Is fuck your body_

 _Boy!_

 _Tonight's your lucky night_

 _I know you want it"_

Masamune flicked his gaze over to Londyn who was dancing with some random and dragged Ritsu off the dance floor as the younger giggled laughing behind him. Masamune spotting an empty disabled toilet and pulled her inside closing the door before pressing Ritsu against it, immediately attacking her neck with kisses and bites as he locked the door. "W-wait. You wanna do it here?"

"I warned you, you were pushing it. I was going to be a good boy and wait but you just had to be so sexy" Masamune smirked "Then add all those guys trying to touch you and take you from me, I couldn't hold back" Masamune bit down roughly on the junction between her neck and shoulder making Ritsu cry out.

Masamune pushed Ritsu's dress up toying with the lace panties underneath. Ritsu sucked in a breath as she felt the light caress of his fingers on her inner thigh. "Now who's teasing" Ritsu whined breathlessly. Masamune smirked against her neck before lifting her leg and grinded into her making her moan.

"I intend to do a lot more when we get home, however, for now, I don't have the patience"

"Do you ever" Masamune retaliated grinding down on her making her cry out. Pushing her panties aside he slid a finger inside her heat making her gasp and lean her head against the door

"Already so wet for me" he purred thrusting his finger

"Masa-kun" Ritsu moaned

"So hot and tight for me" Masamune grinned marking Ritsu's neck with more love bites, both new and brightening up the ones from earlier.

"Masa-kun please!" Ritsu begged. Ritsu reached down between them unzipping the fly of his jeans, undoing the button as pushing both his boxers and his jeans and wrapped her hand around his length making him hiss in pleasure. Capturing her lips with his own he thrust into her hand.

Adding another finger Ritsu clung to him with her free hand gyrating her hips enticingly in attempt to make him do more. "What do you want Ritsu?" Masamune panted between Kisses. "I can't give you what you want if you don't tell me"

"Masa-kun please I want it inside" Ritsu moan as Masamune abused her sweet spot "Hurry,"

"What is it you want inside Ritsu? My fingers are in there is that not enough?" Masamune teased. Ritsu blushed bright red looking away. "C'mon no one will hear you but me. You were teasing me before, where'd all that confidence go?" Masamune smirked.

Ritsu leaned against his chest huffing as Masamune removed her hands from him while his fingers continued to thrust into her. "Masa-kun, I can't" Ritsu whimpered.

"Sure, you can, let me hear that pretty voice of yours beg" Masamune hummed against her lips before trailing his kisses down.

"Masa-kun, I'm going to cum! please!" Ritsu cried "Please let me cum on your cock" Ritsu begged her face bright red but too wrecked to care about how embarrassing that one sentence was

Masamune removed his fingers "That's my girl" Masamune praised before lifting her leg slightly higher and thrusting into her in one smooth motion with a groan.

"Masa-kun!" Ritsu gripped onto her lover's leather jacket looking for something to anchor herself with as Masamune fucked her against the door with rough powerful thrusts. "Masa-kun, I'm-" Ritsu let out a cry as she reached her peak.

Masamune pulled out last minute as his own release washed over him. Ritsu clutched onto him as she was eased back onto too feet as she shook, coming down from her high. Masamune chuckled as he panted heavily. Smoothing down her hair he kissed her lazily and grinned at her thoroughly fucked expression.

Righting her dress, he pulled her into his arms and guided her out and up to the table where her friends all sat chatting and drinking. "We're heading home now, Ritsu's had enough" Masamune smirked. Ritsu snuggled into his side still in a daze. Both Londyn and Myra shared a knowing look while Kohaku gave Masamune a thumbs up. Roxanna glared at Ritsu.

Ritsu was too blissed out to notice just grinned tiredly at her friends and saying goodbye before being lead home


	11. Chapter 11

Ritsu dragged herself out of bed when she felt the warm slowly seep out of the bed, wrapping herself up in the blankets and dragged them to the living room. Masamune was on a trip with the university he was studying at while in England. And Ritsu thought they had done it at the worst time ever. It was the middle of winter and she was freezing when she normally had Masamune's body heat to act as a hot water bottle.

Looking outside she groaned when she saw the snow. "I hate winter" Ritsu grumbled as she curled up on the couch. At least she didn't have to leave the house today, she had no school for the day and although they needed a few things it wasn't worth going out in the snow to get it.

Ritsu turned on the heater then the TV and once the heater kicked in and the house was warm, she found herself drifting off on the couch. Not long after she did Masamune walked in the door shaking off the fine dusting of snow and shed the layers of clothes he wore after chucking his bag on the floor, glad to feel the warmth of the house.

He spotted Ritsu under a pile of blankets curled into a ball while the tv played. He chuckled as his amber eyes wandered over her face before he sat beside her caressing her cheek, Ritsu stirred cringing away from the cold hand before her green eyes blinked open. "Masa-kun?"

"I'm home"

"Welcome home, your home early" Ritsu hummed, pleased. Masamune grinned caressing her cheek'

"My trip got called off early because of the snow" Masamune smiled.

"You feel like Ice" Ritsu groused.

"You gonna warm me up?" Masamune teased. Ritsu pulled him down so she was laid out beside her and snuggled into him, Masamune wrapped her in his arms as she place the blankets over him before placing a flurry of kisses over his neck.

"Warm?" Ritsu asked nuzzling his collarbone

"It is definitely one way to warm me up" Masamune murmured huskily. Ritsu looked up at him curiously

"You aren't putting your cold hands onto me, not until they've warmed up" Ritsu stated bluntly. Masamune groaned

"But isn't body-heat the best way to warm someone up?" Masamune grinned.

"No, well yes but we aren't doing _That_. I hate the cold and your hands are frozen" Masamune chuckled. "That why I like you, you're my personal heater" Ritsu added teasingly.

Masamune gasped dramatically "Could my darling Ritsu be using me for my heat?" Masamune joked dramatically feigning hurt. Ritsu grinned and nodded "I'm hurt Ritsu, I mean my body I can understand – I mean c'mon, I'm hot – but my heat how could you"

Ritsu giggled at her lover's ridiculousness and he rolled them over so Ritsu was on top of him "Amongst other things" Ritsu giggled.

"Oh? Its my looks right?"

"Well it definitely isn't for your brains" Ritsu teased. Ritsu let out a squeal when Masamune retaliated by lifting her pyjama top placing his cold hands on her sides and wiggled his fingers "C'mon that's mean your hands are cold!" Ritsu whined. Masamune chuckled easing up.

"Then do tell, what _are_ you using me for?" Masamune grinned

"Heater, cook, teddy bear," Ritsu listed teasingly. Masamune chuckled below her as she lifted herself up to hover over him before kissing him hotly "Love and last of all sex" she finished. Masamune kissed her pulling her down against his body before running his hands through her hair.

"I guess I could forgive you for that, I mean I do the same with those last two things" Masamune purred before returning to the kiss

"Makes us even" Ritsu giggled. A knock on the front door make Ritsu jump.

"Maybe if we ignore it, it'll go away" leaning up to kiss her again only to groan and fall back when the knocking became persistent. Ritsu crawled out from the covers and went to answer the door when Roxanna burst in once Ritsu opened the door

"What took you so long?" the shivering girl snapped.

"what's wrong, Roxanna?" Ritsu asked. Roxanna went into the living room about to start her rant when she spotted Masamune under a pile of blankets

"What's he doing here?" Roxanna asked in shock.

"I live here" Masamune groused

"Ritsu, we need to talk, now" Roxanna dragged Ritsu into Ritsu's room "How do you know him?"

Ritsu looked at Roxanna oddly "He's my boyfriend, he came here from japan, you met him when we went clubbing almost _7 months ago_ " Ritsu answered.

Roxanna blinked at Ritsu "I was so drunk I don't remember you even turning up" Roxanna said "I only remember bits at pieces, like seeing him at the bar. I don't remember what I said to him but I remember getting rejected or something by him, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him! Because he's the first person I'll actually have to work for"

"What?" Ritsu asked shocked

"I guess this makes us rivals then huh?" Roxanna stated finally calmed down.

Ritsu's face twisted into a scowl "find someone else"

"Don't worry Ritsu, your cute someone else will easily fall to your feet" Roxanna smiled "I wont let our happiness hurt you either don't worry just have your fun now"

"…Out"

"Huh?"

"I said…get out" Ritsu said louder glaring at Roxanna "The fact you think you can steal Masamune from me is ridiculous!" _is it?_ "We've been together for a while now, he wouldn't throw me away for some pretty face" _are you sure?_ "So get out!" Ritsu yelled pushing Roxanna out of the room and out the front door and slamming it on the girl before pressing her back to it and sliding down the door. _He wouldn't leave me for her… would he? He's not interested in a pretty face… is he? She may be prettier and More experienced in sex but he loves me, right?_

Masamune waited for Ritsu to come back after hearing the door close not hearing Ritsu's argument but after a few minutes, confused, went looking for her and found her on the cold tile in front of the door, shivering from the cold.

Worried, Masamune sat beside her and pulled her onto his lap and she curled up into him clinging lightly as she cried. Knowing she hated the cold he stood with her in his arms and carried her from the cold entryway and cuddled up to her under the blankets once again holding her, waiting for her to calm down.

"It's okay, everything will be okay, Ritsu" He murmured to her lovingly "I love you," Ritsu started to calm down. But not a lot and Masamune kissed her hair and continued to comfort the girl he loved more than anything


	12. Chapter 12

Ritsu finally calmed down thanks to Masamune. They lay there in silence for a while, Ritsu just clung to him. "What's wrong?" Masamune cooed.

"It's nothing" Masamune sighed but let it slide knowing that pushing Ritsu wouldn't help.

"I'm here if you want to talk Ritsu don't forget that" Masamune reminded not letting Ritsu go.

"Masa-kun" Ritsu moved so she was hovering over him again. He moved so he was on his back looking up at her, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I'm listening" Masamune prompted when Ritsu looked like she was hesitant

"Do you love me? I mean honestly love me" Masamune frowned

"Of course, I love you, Ritsu" Masamune sat up as Ritsu sighed in relief "What made you think I don't?" Masamune asked concerned.

"I never thought that!"

"Then what brought this on?" Masamune asked softly. Ritsu refused to meet his gaze looking down at her hands. "Ritsu if that little bitch said something-"

"She didn't put these thoughts here, she just… made me aware of them" Ritsu sniffed "She was saying that she fell for you because you are the first person to make her work for your attention. She was just so confidant, that she would have you and I just…"

Masamune nuzzled the top of her head. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm not interested in her"

"You say that now" Ritsu sniffed and Masamune growled. "What? She's better than me in everything, she's pretty, she's nice, she's… experienced, she's confidant" Ritsu listed "I'm none of those things and I'm just so scared someone will take you from me and I-" Ritsu was cut off when Masamune kissed her and when he pulled away his amber gaze was soft and loving as he wiped the tears she didn't know she had shed from her face.

His hand lingered cupping her cheek before hooking a finger under her chin so she wouldn't look away, keeping her gaze fixed on him. "I love you, Onodera Ritsu, and I will not have you think I don't. Get jealous, be possessive, but never be insecure," Masamune stated firmly "You mean the world to me Ritsu, I won't leave the only person who's honestly loved me and I will tell you as many times you need me to if it will stop you from worrying"

"Masa-kun…" Ritsu cooed and she hugged him tightly smiling brightly as she did "I love you, Masa-kun"

Masamune buried his head in the side of her neck breathing in her scent with a content sigh "I love you too, Ritsu, so much it hurts"

"Really?" She asked

"Really" Masamune confirmed. They stayed like that for a while. Ritsu just holding Masamune while she let the information sink in shutting down her insecurities. When Ritsu pulled away Masamune watched her closely, smoothing her hair and cupping her face waiting for her to smile again. "And for the record, she's not better than you, nor will she ever be" Masamune stated firmly

"But-"

"Listen to me, Ritsu" Masamune cooed smoothing her hair "You are the most adorable girl I've ever met but at the same time you can be really fucking sexy – The night at the club is a prime example – She tried, and failed, to pick me up at the bar and all it did was piss me off – Yet you managed to work me up within seconds to the point where I didn't care we were at a club I just wanted to fuck you so hard. You could have any and all men give anything to be with you. Fuck, I would have rolled over like a dog if you had asked"

"M-masa-kun that's a bit…"

"You're also humble where she's vain and cocky" Masamune pointed out "She isn't nice, she's trying– and the key word is trying – to steal your boyfriend, that's not nice that's a bitch. She can try as much as she wants but I will never love her and I will never leave you" Masamune pressed a kiss to her lips and she responded immediately threading her hands in his hair "And as for experience – I don't want someone with experience, because that's not what this is about. I like knowing that no one else knows your body like I do, that no-body has touched or tasted it, that it's all mine. And that is a major turn on for me"

"But you never let me… well… I just thought maybe it was because I wasn't any good" Ritsu confided. Masamune kissed her again lifting her to straddle him and grinded his hips up. Ritsu cried out into the kiss.

"Trust me, baby, you make me feel so good just from touching me" Masamune panted "Just feel what you do to me" Masamune grabbed Ritsu's hands placing one over his heart. Ritsu's eyes widened flicking her eyes back to his that where filled with love. Under her hand his heart was racing in time with hers. Masamune raised the other one to his lips. "Don't feel like you have to do anything for me, Ritsu"

"Maybe I want to" Ritsu huffed

"Well you certainly don't have to ask for permission" Masamune grinned and Ritsu giggled smiling back and Masamune's smile turned soft. Ritsu leaned forward resting her ear on his heart and Masamune sighed contentedly. Ritsu giggled then grabbed Masamune hand resting it over her own racing heart and Ritsu glanced up and the two shared a love filled look

"Thank you Masa-kun, I feel so much better"

"Good" Masamune huffed "That means I'm doing my job" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu covered them with the blanket more snuggly before snuggling in for a nap on top of Masamune once they were both were laying down once again. Masamune didn't mind one bit feeling every inch of Ritsu's body pressed against his as he watched tv. It was a bit of bitter sweet as feeling her luscious curves pressed against him was both amazing yet torturous.

Masamune sighed again. All he wanted to do right then and there was show her how much he really cherished her, every inch of her, but it wasn't what she needed. Right now, Ritsu needed comfort and that is what Masamune would give her. Because she meant the world to him and he swore that if he ever saw that Roxanna again, he'll make her think twice before pulling this shit again


	13. Chapter 13

Masamune woke to pleasant feeling as he slowly slipped back into consciousness. Opening his eyes, he cleared them of sleep only to close them once again as Ritsu kissed him. Masamune reacted immediately one hand at the back of her head the other slipping down her body pressing her against him.

Ritsu moaned as her hands wondered up his chest to wrap her arms around his neck. Masamune rolled them over his hands slipping under her night gown pushing it up so he could trace circles on her stomach. "Good Morning" Masamune purred lowly before kissing down her neck.

"This was not what I intended when I kissed you" Ritsu giggled. Masamune nuzzled her neck

"Are you complaining?" Masamune chuckled. Ritsu shook her head humming a 'no'. "Good cause I'm definitely not" Masamune chuckled hugging her careful not to squish her under his weight.

"What are you thinking about?" Ritsu hummed.

"How much I love you" Masamune murmured Ritsu giggled pressing a kiss to his bare chest making him shiver. Masamune raised her chin so he could kiss her fully. Ritsu moaned into the kiss as it slowly started heating up, tongues clashing.

"Masa-kun" Ritsu moaned "I'll be late for school if you keep this up" she panted. Masamune just kissed his way down her neck sliding off Ritsu's silk night gown, once she was bare to him he cupped one breast and took the other's nipple into his mouth making her cry out.

"Call in sick"

"Masa-kun I can't" Ritsu whined. Masamune released her licking a stripe up to her neck before giving it little nibbles that had Ritsu melting. "Myra and Londyn are waiting for me" She added panting. Masamune paused and pushed himself up his hungry eyes devouring Ritsu looking thoroughly turned on.

"And so will Roxanna, do you really want to deal with her?" Masamune lent down pressing his lips to her ear "Or do you want to stay with me and get thoroughly ravished" he murmured huskily

"I can't let her do any damage Masa-kun" Ritsu frowned "She like ruining her rival's reputation"

"She wouldn't dare" Masamune snarled

"It's her thing, either she ruins your reputation when you can't fix it, or she degrades you passive aggressively ruining your confidence" Ritsu sighed. Masamune growled. "But thanks for the offer, I may take you up on it later" Ritsu winked.

"It would be my pleasure" Masamune moaned. He was already painfully hard from her kisses, but just the idea of her jumping him almost made him snap. "Now we should get out of bed before I change my mind about letting you leave" Ritsu giggled as Masamune rolled off her and she slipped out of bed grabbing her uniform and disappeared into the bathroom. But not before he caught sight of her almost completely naked body, the only bit of fabric covering her was her panties that he had the urge to rip off her.

Masamune looked down and saw the tent in his pyjama pants and groaned rolling onto his stomach, but smiled none the less as he heard the water running. He was so far gone, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu and Masamune walked hand in hand down the street towards Ritsu's high school. Since Masamune had finished the classes at the school he was attending while he was here he started walking Ritsu to school, not bothering to start new ones since they would be heading back to Japan once Ritsu finished hers. "Ritsu!" a pair of voices called and found Londyn and Myra running towards her. Kohaku was walking calming behind them both girls grasped onto to either arm cutting off Masamune

"Ritsu, did you and Roxanna get into a fight?" Londyn asked

"Yea she told us you did some mean things to her" Myra added "We know you didn't really do it though we know Roxanna and we know you but… what happened between you two" Ritsu didn't answer them looking rather upset so Masamune answered them

"She came over to ours and basically told Ritsu that she liked me and that Ritsu wouldn't hold me so Ritsu kicked her out" Masamune answered. Both girls jumped and Londyn immediately moved

"Sorry, Masamune, I was worried about Ritsu I didn't mean to cut you off" Londyn laughed nervously. Masamune nodded and took his place next to Ritsu again. "Is that really what happened?" Londyn asked worried and Ritsu nodded "That slut!" Londyn snarled

"That little whore has gone too far this time!" Myra agreed.

"Guys, really, its fine. Masa-kun has already made me feel heaps better about it" the girl seemed to have caught on to something in Ritsu's voice, something Masamune caught onto as well and he pulled her closer in comfort.

"Ritsu what else did she do"

"I just… when it happened I had a huge moment of self-doubt. But its all fixed now!" Ritsu smiled weakly.

"Ritsu…" Londyn sighed sadly hugging Ritsu, Masamune stepped away slightly so Londyn and Myra both could hug her but he never let go of her hand.

"Ritsu, you're amazing, you're 100 times better than her never forget that" Myra cooed.

"She has a point, Ritsu" Kohaku pointed out. "before you arrived Londyn and Myra had been at each other's throats for a good 10 years, if it wasn't for you they never would have become friends. Not only that but you did it in the space of a week" Both girls nodded in agreement.

"see, it's not just me who thinks you're amazing" Masamune smiled. Ritsu smiled and looked like she was about to cry.

"Thank you, guys so much" She giggled.

"We love you, Ritsu!" the girls chorused hugging her and giggling like maniacs. Ritsu hugged them back with her own giggles

"You guys are the best" Ritsu giggled.

"We'll make sure that snake can't touch you" Myra grinned

"Yea, just stick with us, we'll put any and all rumours down before they get outta hand too. Just leave it to us!" Londyn added

"Then I'll leave her in your care" Masamune nodded. He pressed a kiss to Ritsu's head giving her hand a squeeze "Wait here for me when you are finished" Masamune added. Ritsu smiled and nodded then watched her boyfriend walk away before the two girls dragged her off Kohaku chuckling behind them


	14. Chapter 14

Masamune waited at the school gates for Ritsu as promised when the said girl spotted him with a smile when she exited the building. However, when Ritsu got close she saw he had a frown on his face and was talking to someone and heard the whispers

" _Could that be Roxanna's now boy toy_?"

" _He's hot, I wouldn't be surprised_ "

" _They look good together_ " Ritsu finally managed to see who he was talking to and felt like she wanted to cry when Roxanna seemed to step rather close to her boyfriend. _Of course, he would prefer her, she's everything I'm not_

Ritsu backed up only to back into Londyn "Ignore the whispers Ritsu" Londyn eased

"Masamune is clearly not enjoying himself" Myra added. Kohaku moved to stand in front of Ritsu

"I'm going to tell you something that Masamune asked me to keep secret ok? And I want you to know that he definitely loves you without question, do you trust me?" Kohaku asked. Ritsu nodded and was rewarded when the two girls hugged her close and Kohaku smiled

"Tell me"

"He knew Roxanna would try something like this so he said and I quote; 'make sure that if Ritsu does see it that she doesn't misunderstand, bitches like Roxanna will do anything to ruin relationship they can't have for a chance to have them herself. I intend to humiliate her but I need her to think she's won first. Can you look after Ritsu for me, make sure she doesn't cry'"

"He really loves you Rittie" Myra smiled

"When did…?" Ritsu asked

"Last night, he said you had been really depressed when you went to sleep" Kohaku shrugged "He was having problems with knowing how to deal with it and asked for help" Ritsu felt herself smile. Feeling much better than she had a few moments ago she peeked over on time to see Roxanna lean in for a kiss only for Masamune to dodge.

Ritsu snuck in closer and heard Masamune laughing "You really thought I would go for someone like you" Masamune laughed "You _really_ thought you stood a chance against _Ritsu?_ You would open your legs up for anyone, who knows what's going on down there"

"You _jerk_ " Roxanna hissed

"And god knows women like you can be nasty cheaters. At least with Ritsu I know she has real loyalty to me. I know the difference"

"You were playing with me!?" Roxanna growled

"Of course, I don't you at the bar ages ago, sluts aren't my type. I prefer the innocent type that I know would never betray me" Masamune grinned. Roxanna noted that a crowd had started forming and looked around for Ritsu approaching them and thinking she didn't hear their conversation grinned wickedly before grasping Masamune and forcing a kiss.

Masamune shoved her away wiping his mouth as if it would get the nasty taste of Roxanna's lip stick. Roxanna grinned when she saw Ritsu next to them and Masamune froze seeing the dark look on Ritsu's face. "Ritsu it's-"

Ritsu kissed Masamune's cheek when he reached for her to assure him she wasn't mad at him and Masamune sighed in relief. Roxanna's grin fell and when Ritsu turned to Roxanna, the latter paled. Stalking forward Ritsu slapped Roxanna for all her worth shocking everyone and knocking Roxanna to the ground. "This has gotten out of hand, Roxanna"

"Ritsu, he's jerk he played me you saw it! He could be playing you for all you know!" Roxanna cried

"Don't start Roxanna this is a new low even for you. I looked the other way because you were never really doing any harm. Now I see that was a mistake"

"Ritsu, please, are you really going to believe a guy over me!"

"Shut up, Roxanna! I know what you're after, I've known from the start" Ritsu growled "This is my fault for not doing anything about it. You were helpful in keeping those guys that were interested away but now that you are trying to break up me and my boyfriend its gotten out of hand. I'm sorry Roxanna but I can't return your feelings"

Roxanna paled even more standing up "What – how did you figure it out?" Roxanna cried, her eyes watering

"I'm sorry Roxanna, but it wasn't exactly subtle" Ritsu didn't meet her eyes as she backed up into Masamune's arms and Roxanna's face twisted to rage

"I did it because those guys would use you, this one is no better, all men are pigs that use you and throw you away. Can't you see that I an spare you from that heart ache. I would never throw you away"

"You don't know that no one knows that, but what you don't realise is that in attempt to keep them away you were doing the same thing" Ritsu argued. Masamune hugged Ritsu possessively as Roxanna broke down in the middle of the crowd. Out of sympathy Ritsu asked the crowd to disperse with the help of Kohaku, Londyn and Myra.

Once they were clear Ritsu sat next to Roxanna. "Why? What did I do to earn this? Before when I had dated a guy I was like you but then he ruined everything for me, you were so sweet and kind I could never let someone destroy that too, so at first it was to protect you but then I really quickly fell in love with you"

"I'm sorry, Roxanna, I shouldn't have let this go on for as long as it did. You were a great friend, Roxanna, you always had my back, but I can never see you as anything more."

"Roxanna," Masamune groused "I'm saying this because I know what you're feeling. I had been left alone for so long not experiencing love and I will admit at first I wanted to break her because she was a pampered little princess that was loved by her parents, but when I got to know Ritsu," Masamune held out a hand to his girlfriend who took it and he tugged her up and tucked her under his side "She quickly became something I couldn't live without because she loved me no matter what" Masamune nuzzled Ritsu's head lovingly before turning back to Roxanna "So I'll protect her with everything I have"

Roxanna looked up shocked at the two of them then smiled "Then… I'm counting on you." Roxanna stood dusting off her jeans "I'm sorry for all this, I really am. Can we still be friends Ritsu?" Ritsu smiled at her walking over to hug her and Roxanna sobbed into Ritsu's shoulder. "You're way too nice, but you wouldn't be you if you weren't"

"Just you wait and see, someone will love you for everything that you are. I'm lucky, I met my someone early in my life, but it does take time, just you wait and see, you'll be just as happy as I am, all this pain will be worth it"

"I hope so"


	15. Chapter 15

After Masamune and Ritsu entered their temporary home Masamune found himself pushed down across the length of the couch, Ritsu straddling him, she was shaking but by the look in her eyes she wasn't upset. Oh no she was far from it as lusty eyes shone happily at him. Ritsu instantly pulled off his shirt and started licking and sucking at his neck forcing a moan from deep in Masamune's throat "What's all this about?" Masamune groan tilting his neck to give her more access "Not that I'm complaining" Ritsu swore that if Masamune was a cat he would be purring at the attention

"I told you I would take you up on your offer later" Ritsu cooed "Consider this an apology for working you up this morning as well as a treat for ealier" After leaving several hickies on his neck Ritsu's lips drifted down, her sliding down as she went

"Ritsu…" Masamune moaned. Ritsu giggled and once she got to the strip of skin just above his jeans she started licking and nipping there making no move to go farther. Ritsu raised her hand and brushed his length through his jeans making Masamune growl.

"It's good to know I can make you just as much of a mess as you can with me" Ritsu hummed nuzzling the area bellow his belly button.

"Either finish what you started or let me fuck you" Masamune groaned as Ritsu licked his skin again.

Ritsu shook her head from between Masamune's legs. "I'm just doing what you do,"

"Oh? and what do I do?" Masamune growled

"You take your time and do whatever makes me make your favourite sound or expressions or even both" Ritsu hummed. "I pay attention, after all it's hard to focus on anything else" Masamune groaned when she placed more pressure over his clothed cock.

"No that's playing dirty" Masamune moaned. Ritsu paused with a blush.

"Maybe I don't know what to do and don't want to do farther because you seem to like this" Ritsu breathed. Masamune's lust clouded eyes met Ritsu's.

"Babe, just do what you think would make me feel what you want me to feel, just watch my reaction, just like you're doing now" Masamune breathed. He was painfully hard, jeans were tight and uncomfortable as they restricted him. And this was only from a bit of teasing, kisses and the sight of her kneeling between his legs. But he would be patient with her, he was hers to do as she pleased and if this is what pleased her he would let her take her time.

Unsure, Ritsu undid the button and the fly of his jeans, revealing his black boxer briefs and his cock straining against the fabric. Rather innocently she looked questioningly at him before leaning down experimentally licking him through the cloth. Masamune let out a pleasurable hiss as he watched her. Liking the reaction, she did it again and Masamune had to dig his fingers into the couch.

"Fuck, Ritsu, you're doing so well" Masamune praised. Encouraged Ritsu reached into his underwear pulling him free, blushing brightly when it stood proud and throbbing. "Ritsu, you don't have to do this for me, remember that" Ritsu's blush brightened as she sat up grasping Masamune's hand

Pulling it so he could feel her rather soaked panties Masamune's eyes widened "I like the sounds you were making, I wanna see if I can make more" Ritsu stuttered shyly before leaning over his cock once more. Ritsu gave it an experimental lick watching Masamune's expression turn to one of pleasure.

Ritsu then placed the tip in her mouth with a gentle suck and Masamune fought not to explode right there. But after a few more licks and sucks she finally slide her mouth as far as she could and Masamune reached to tangle his fingers in her hair "Don't force it, take your time" Masamune panted.

Ritsu looked up at his hooded eyes and gave a strong suck as she pulled off him releasing with the pop then lapping at him. She repeated the action until Masamune couldn't take it and pulled her up to kiss her and wrapped her hand around his cock. After a few strokes he released over his stomach groaning into her mouth.

"Was it good?" Ritsu asked worriedly

"it was amazing" Masamune huffed letting his head drop back into the cushions. Masamune's hand wandered down her body pushing her skirt aside but Ritsu stopped him and shook her head.

"I don't need it" Ritsu smiled and moved off him to get something to clean him off. Masamune immediately followed her as she disappeared into the kitchen. Once she was at the sink wetting a cloth she jumped when she turned to find him there with her before cleaning the cum off his abs

She quickly got distracted when Masamune kissed her again. "Just because you don't need it doesn't mean you don't want it. Beside I haven't quite forgiven you for this morning yet." Masamune murmured as her turned her around lifting her skirt.

"Wait, Masa-kun, you'll get it on my uniform and we don't have any condoms to-" Ritsu was cut off with a kiss.

"Does it matter?"

"Masa-kun I could get pregnant!" Ritsu chided. Masamune pulled Ritsu against his body

"I wouldn't mind" Her mumbled. Ritsu froze.

"Really?" Ritsu looked up at Masamune who smiled down at her.

"Having a family with you would be the best thing in the world" Ritsu turned to face him with a look of wonder, happiness in her eyes. "My parents were never there for me," Masamune started "I want a family that loves me. I want a family with you, where our child would be loved and they would know it" Masamune kissed her backing her into the counter. Ritsu found herself clinging to him as he lifted her onto the bench never once breaking the kiss.

"Let's wait" Ritsu hummed once he released her lips, resting their foreheads together, breath mingling. "I want to be married to you, with a job and a house so we can give them their every need when they get here. What do you think?"

"Sounds perfect, Takano Ritsu" Masamune teased. Ritsu let out a pleased hum'

"I like the sound of that. One day"


	16. Chapter 16

Ritsu did a little twirl as she entered the apartment with a smile "It's good to be back in japan" Ritsu hummed. Masamune placed their bags to the side as Ritsu wondered around with a smile.

"it was fun being somewhere new I guess" Masamune shrugged. Ritsu smiled warmly at her lover when a small meow caught her attention.

"Sora-chan!" Ritsu cried happily as she scooped up the black and white cat "You've put on some weight, Sorata" Ritsu giggled and Sorata meowed in return.

"Rido must have dropped him off earlier today" Masamune commented as he scratched the cat's chin. Sorata purred happily as he settled in Ritsu's arms. Ritsu let out a yawn and Masamune removed Sorata from her arms placing him on the couch with a pat before guiding Ritsu into their bedroom

"M-Masa-kun!" Ritsu cried with a bright red face

"It's bed time"

"It's still bright out" Ritsu argued

"We also came from a country where it's currently midnight" Masamune pointed out. Ritsu scowled as Masamune forced her to lay on the bed before walking over to the curtains and drawing them shut blocking out the light. When he turned back to Ritsu he noticed her fighting to stay awake. "Sleep"

"But it's your birthday, we have to celebrate, not sleep" Masamune crawled into bed pulling Ritsu close as she snuggled in close despite her words.

"We can celebrate when we wake up" Masamune whispered knowing that Ritsu was fast asleep, and he followed suit not long after.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune woke feeling well rested. Ritsu was still cuddled up to him, her soft and even breathing signalled she was still fast asleep. Masamune slipped away stretching as he walked into kitchen via the living room and made himself some coffee. Looking at the time, he noticed they had only slept for 3 hours.

Masamune, hearing from within the quiet of the apartment Ritsu leaving their room, Masamune pulled out another cup and poured them both some coffee. Ritsu leaned against his back wrapping her arms tiredly around his waist "Good morning" Ritsu mumbled

"It's one in the afternoon" Masamune chuckled.

"Don't care" Ritsu mumbled. Masamune didn't move loving the attention. However, Ritsu released him and moved to stand in front of him and hugging him that way, demanding some of his attention. "Happy 20th birthday" Ritsu mumbled into his chest.

Masamune smiled stroking her hair "Thank you, Ritsu" Masamune lifted Ritsu's chin and kissed her. Ritsu melted into the kiss moving her arms from around his waist to around his neck in order to bring him closer when she suddenly jerked back.

"Wait I have a present!" Ritsu cried now fully awake. Masamune let her go as she ran out to the living room

"Present?" Masamune asked following Ritsu.

"Well 2 actually, but the second one has to wait for tomorrow" Ritsu answered digging through her bag before pulling two wrapped presents, both obviously in boxes that were wrapped in Christmas paper, one smaller than the other. "Pick one" Ritsu chirped

Masamune looked at the boxes held out to him. Masamune picked the smaller one and ripped off the wrapping paper while glancing at Ritsu. Once the paper was off he lifted the lid to see a watch. Not just any watch, "A Rolex? This must have been expensive" Masamune asked in awe

"I saved up for most of it but my parents helped me out a bit obviously" Ritsu giggled "And you said your watch was broken so…" Masamune leant over and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I love it, Ritsu" Masamune hummed. Ritsu beamed up at him happy that he loved the gift.

"The other one is your present for tomorrow" Ritsu grinned before skipping off to the kitchen.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu bounced around the apartment. "Come on, Masa-kun, you said you'd take me on a date" Ritsu whined. Masamune laughed at his girlfriend's eagerness.

"Don't you want to do presents first?" Masamune said pointing to the two boxes under the tree. Ritsu froze as if she was having an internal debate. Masamune didn't really mind either way.

"Presents!" Ritsu cheered sitting herself on the couch. Masamune smiled handing Ritsu a couple of gifts and Ritsu smiled and Masamune grabbed his own before sitting on the ground in front of her.

"You go first" Masamune said nodding to the presents "we'll take turns I opened one yesterday so now it's your turn" Masamune smiled. Ritsu hesitated for opening her present, going for the larger of the two, Ritsu saw a velvet box

"Masa-kun how did you know I wanted a velvet box" Ritsu teased.

"Just open it" Masamune urged. Ritsu cheekily stuck out her tongue opening the box and she gasped. In the box was a necklace with the matching earrings. The necklace was a strip of Velvet with an amber heart hanging off it and the two earrings were matching hearts along with a handwritten note.

"Masa-kun this is beautiful!" Ritsu gasped. Ritsu lifted the necklace and it glittered in the sunlight as she did. She then noticed something and giggled "It matches your eyes"

"Well last time we were shopping you said my eyes reminded you of amber so…" Masamune shrugged.

Ritsu unfolded the note after placing the necklace back in the box and read it aloud _"Ritsu you mean the world to me so with this I give you my heart"_ Ritsu blushed and she slid off the couch and hugged Masamune tightly. "Thank you"

Once Ritsu let him go Masamune, after Ritsu pressing him to open his present, ripped away the paper and opened the box and found a suit complete with cuff links in the shape of books. "Hmm, this may be useful" Masamune hummed appreciatively.

"Well, I wanted to get you something nice and I didn't know if you had a suit for when you graduate collage" Ritsu gushed

"Thank you Ritsu" Masamune praised. "Open the last one" Masamune nodded to the forgotten gift on the couch. Ritsu jumped and reached for it and quickly opened the gift – Well the first layer – Ritsu found a note.

 _I love you more than anything else. You gave me what I needed and you still do, and I hope to return the favour for the rest of our lives._

"Masa-kun…"

"Keep opening it" Masamune urged gently, nudging her shoulder with his own. Ritsu opened another layer and found another message.

 _You will forever be my family and my precious girl and I promise I will try my best to keep that beautiful smile on your face._ Ritsu felt her heart start racing even faster as Masamune moved to sit in front of her watching her face as it turned bright red.

Tearing off the last layer she found a smaller velvet box and she opened it and another note fell out as it revealed the ring that looked like it was made entirely of pink opal in the shape of Sakura petals all the way around held in place by a gold setting. And she gasped when she read the note.

 _So, will you please marry me?_

 **One of my friends recently got engaged and so I felt the need to celebrate by writing a chapter like this. I honestly wanted to cry writing this hahaha**


	17. Chapter 17

Tears filled Ritsu's eyes as she threw herself at Masamune holding him tightly as she kissed him. Surprised Masamune fell backwards at Ritsu's sudden attack, but he kissed her back immediately none-the-less. When they pulled apart, Ritsu was laughing with tears of happiness I her eyes. Masamune raised his hand to wipe away the tears.

"I would have asked you out right, but I think I would be too nervous" Masamune grinned. Ritsu smiled brightly at him.

"It doesn't matter how you ask the answer will always be yes" Ritsu giggled. Masamune sealed their lips together rolling them over pinning her beneath him.

"I love you so much, Ritsu, no I can't imagine what life would be like without you" Masamune whispered.

"Good thing you don't have to know" Ritsu giggled. Masamune trailed kisses down her neck as he undid her blouse and was pleasantly surprise by what he saw underneath.

"What's this?" Masamune teased as he tugged on the bra strap of some rather sexy lingerie that was entirely lace that was practically see through save the little patterns of flowers

"It was supposed to be your last present for tonight" Ritsu blushed madly and attempted to hide her face but Masamune just pinned her hands beside her head. Ritsu felt a rush of excitement as she looked up at her lover, she felt like she was gazing into the eyes of a wolf about to devour her.

"Then" Masamune let his breath ghost over her nipple licking his lips "maybe I should finish unwrapping you" Masamune growled. Masamune latched onto her nipple through the thin cloth and Ritsu moaned beneath him.

Ritsu internally smiled to herself as she felt the difference in his touch. Normally he was extremely passionate as if trying to fill her thoughts with him as if he wasn't filling them already, to tie her to him in any way, drive her insane with love and lust. But today it was like she was being worshiped. And while both ways made her feel extremely loved, she couldn't take the gentle touches, the soft kisses.

"Masa-kun" Ritsu moaned. Ritsu pulled Masamune's hair until she was met with his lips once more wrapping her arms around his neck. Masamune drifted his hand down her stomach and slid inside her jeans and into her panties and slid a finger into her tight heat making her cry out.

Masamune thrusted his fingers in and out of her and Ritsu clung to him her nail's biting through his t-shirt. Masamune removed his shirt quickly wanting to feel his new fiancée's skin against his. Masamune hummed in pleasure again her skin as her hands wondered.

It wasn't long until he added a second and a third finger and she felt herself getting close, but Masamune had no intentions of removing his fingers "Masa-kun please, I'm gonna cum!" Ritsu cried and Masamune grinned against her pulse. Ritsu ground her hips down onto his fingers needing more when he pressed one against her sweet spot. Ritsu arched her back as she moaned out her release. Masamune removed his fingers lapping up every drop of her essence. "D-Don't lick that!" Ritsu snapped between pants with flushed cheeks

Masamune grinned and pulled her jeans and panties to her knees before shifting her to her hands and knees and opening his fly letting his length spring free before pulling her up onto her knees, back pressed to his chest. Masamune slid in feeling her walls still rippled around him from her first orgasm and he moaned in delight. "You feel amazing, Ritsu"

"Masa-kun, it's too much" Ritsu panted her head lolling back to rest on his shoulder. Once he was fully inside he started thrusting into her. Masamune kissed her as he thrust into her, the sensations he made her feel had her keening and whimpering and Moaning into the kiss. The feeling was too much for her as he continued to thrust faster and faster into her hitting that spot that made her see stars with practiced ease.

Within seconds Ritsu felt herself crumble as she clung to the arm banded around her waist as she leant forward crying out as Masamune came inside her pushing Ritsu over the edge. "Sorry" Masamune mumbled into her shoulder trying to catch his breath "That felt too good." Masamune slid out and stood pulling Ritsu up with him who stood on shaky legs.

She felt his cum drip down her legs "Don't be" Ritsu smirked at him "I thought it would be a good idea to go on the pill a couple of weeks ago," Ritsu blushed "We were so busy I may have forgot to mention it" Ritsu added. Masamune chuckled hugging her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder so he could press his lips to her ear

"I'm going to take full advantage of it now that you have" Masamune purred before dragging her off to the bathroom.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

After another couple of rounds in the shower Ritsu finally got dressed for the second time that day. Masamune once again nice and tidily dressed was basically purring as he lay on the bed next to Sorata, obviously in a good mood. Once Ritsu entered the living room with Masamune following closely they both spotted their presents scattered on the floor – Including the bra Ritsu had no memory of having removed. Masamune picked up the jewellery that had been left on the floor and removed her ring from its case.

Ritsu smiled warmly as he walked over and Grasped her hand sliding on the ring, raising her hand to his lips. "Won't be long now until I can call you my wife" Masamune hummed against her fingers, "Till I can call you completely mine, and no one can steal you from me"

Ritsu raised herself onto her tippy toes giving him a chaste kiss "Your stuck with me from here on out, now"

"The horror, who could imagine such a horrible thing? A beautiful wife? A family? Smokin' hot sex? How could life be so cruel" Masamune teased dramatically making Ritsu laugh beautifully.

"Oh no how, ever will you survive" Ritsu giggled

"I guess I'll just have to endure it" He chuckled kissing her forehead

"I think I have it worse" Ritsu pouted "I mean, _you_ have a _wife_ , but _I'll_ have an _Irresistible_ husband" Ritsu purred seductively against his lips. Masamune growled

"Watch it, or neither of us will be leaving our bedroom anytime soon" Masamune growled seductively sealing their lips together for a brief moment only to pull away when he felt his desire rise and drag Ritsu who was knowingly giggling behind him, out of the apartment before he acted on it. Then they _really_ wouldn't leave


	18. Chapter 18

Masamune woke to the sound of the alarm clock next to him going off and the man couldn't help but scowl as he shut off the annoying sound. Masamune sighed then looked down at Ritsu who was fast asleep curled up to his chest, her hand resting over his racing heart. It was adorable. But Masamune had to move, or he would be late for his first day of classes back in japan. Ritsu didn't start her classes for her last year for another week yet so Masamune carefully slid out of Ritsu's grasp leaving her to sleep.

Once he was dressed he made breakfast for both him and Ritsu, setting Ritsu's aside for when she woke up. Grabbing his things after eating Masamune was putting his shoes on at the genkan when he heard Ritsu's sleepy voice. "Masa-kun, why didn't you wake me? I could have walked with you" Ritsu mumbled.

Masamune turned and smiled at his fiancée. She was wearing one of Masamune's dress shirts and it hung to her midthigh leaving her bare legs out in the open. Masamune couldn't help the desire that rose in him as he pressed a kiss to her cheek "Sleep for a bit longer Ritsu" Masamune suggested softly.

"I'm awake now~" Ritsu whined "Wait for me to get dressed, I'll go with you" Ritsu insisted. Masamune grasped her hand.

"Why don't you meet me after my classes? We can go somewhere after, how does that sound?" Ritsu seemed like she was in an internal debate when she conceded. "Enjoy your last week of no school" Masamune smiled.

Ritsu waved him a small smile in return as she waved him off. Once the door closed she turned bright red. _'It feels like we're a married couple already. That was like a housewife seeing off her husband'_ That thought sent Ritsu off in a daze for the rest of the morning dreaming of their married life.

It wasn't long till she was twirling about humming a tune as she decided what she was going to do

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune entered his literature class finding his own seat not really in the mood to deal with anyone when someone came and sat next to him. It was a woman around his age, she had long black hair and piercing blue eyes as she glanced at him "You look like you could use the company" the woman groused

"I'll pass" Masamune said flatly

"Too bad" The woman responded, "I'm sick sitting next to assholes that only look to flirt and there is no other seats," Masamune turned to the woman with his eyebrow raised in question "You look like you couldn't care less"

"Because I couldn't" Masamune answered.

"Good, I'm Yokozawa Takafumi" The woman greeted

"Takano Masamune" Masamune answered then scowled. _Ritsu's manners are rubbing off on me._ Masamune grumped to himself. Leaning back on his chair Masamune said nothing as he waited for the lecture to begin when a group of girls appeared in front of their desk.

"Takano-kun you're back!" one of them chirped.

"Where did you go?" another added.

"England" Masamune growled clearly not liking the amount of attention he was getting, flirtatious or not. Takafumi watched from the side line.

The girls giggled "Why did you go for so long? Was it for a modelling job?"

"Modelling jobs don't go for that long" another girl spoke up "Movie shoot maybe!?"

Masamune's scowl deepened "No, I went to visit my _fiancée"_ Masamune growled. The girls all froze then giggled.

"Oh Takano-kun that's funny, aren't you too young to be engaged?" The lead girl giggled. Looking like Masamune was tempted to rip off some heads in agitation from the unwanted attention, Takafumi stepped in

"I've seen her" Takafumi stated lazily

"Oh? Haven't you two just met?" The other girl sneered. Takafumi shrugged

"She was at the school gate with him this morning, I saw them together" She lied. The girls just sneered at her again before walking off. Masamune eyed Takafumi wearily

"Thanks" Masamune huffed.

"Well you looked like you'd rip their heads off if they kept talking. Do you really have a fiancée?" Takafumi asked curiously

"Yea" Masamune pulled out his phone, unlocking it to show his home screen of Ritsu smiling brightly while snuggled up to Masamune in front of big ben and showing it to Takafumi "She was my girlfriend at the time, she was on a year-long trip but after a couple of month's her parents paid for me to go over because they were getting worried about her"

"She looks like the type that guys would flirt with and it would go right over her head" Takafumi stated

"Only if she doesn't want to see it, I guess" Masamune shrugged.

"Well I wish you the best of luck then" Takafumi yawned.

"You should come meet her she'll be here after my last class" Masamune suggested "You two might get along" he added.

"sounds fun, meeting the girl that managed to _not_ piss you off while trying for your attention" Takafumi joked.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune and Takafumi exited the collage building, Unable to spot Ritsu amongst the crowd Masamune went to call her to see if she was there when he caught a thread of conversation

"That girl at the front gate was cute though, I'd totally nail her" The guy asked obnoxiously

"You wouldn't stand a chance, not with that lot crowding her, you wouldn't get close to her" Masamune felt a tick rise as he headed towards the front gate with a look of murder. After being wound up early in the morning (And not the way he usually liked by his darling Ritsu) he was _not_ in the best of moods.

He wasn't surprised when he had found Ritsu pressed against the end of the brick wall looking kind of panicked when the guys surrounded her. "Oi, shit heads leave her alone!" Masamune yelled as pair of them stalked over. Ritsu's eyes flicked to Takafumi then to Masamune's murderous gaze and let out a sigh of relief. That was until one of the guys stepped in front of her then her panic rose even more


	19. Chapter 19

Masamune walked so he was toe-to-toe with the leader of the group of guys that thought they could put their hands on Ritsu. Masamune was a good head taller than all of them and didn't feel threatened in the slightest by their glares. "Why don't you stay out of this punk" One of the guys sneered

"Ritsu," Masamune called keeping eye contact with the boy. Ritsu stepped around the boy to hide behind Masamune. Ritsu jumped when Takafumi rested a hand on her shoulder

"Are you okay?" Takafumi asked

"I am, thank you" Ritsu smiled shakily. Masamune was about to turn and leave with Ritsu and Takafumi when the other guy swung

"How dear you ignore me you piece of shit!" The guy would have got Masamune in the jaw if it weren't for the fact that the angered man had caught it.

"Shit heads like you don't deserve _my_ time so that fact that you wasted Ritsu's with your shitty attempts to get her attention really pisses me off so I will ignore you if I damn well please" the raven-haired man snarled bending back the guys fist as he all but crushed it in his hand.

Ritsu would have felt touched at the statement if it weren't for the fact Masamune could get into serious trouble. "M-Masa-kun that's enough" Ritsu pleaded grasping the back of his shirt but Masamune didn't let up "Masa-kun! It's not worth getting in trouble for" She cried getting in between her fiancée and the guy. Flicking his gaze to Ritsu's pleading ones Masamune released the guy's fist and went to walk away when the guy stupidly spoke up

"That's right, listen to your bitch" The guy sneered. Masamune froze mid step

"Say that again" Masamune challenged.

"That's right. Go run away with the tail between your legs with your little bitch" the guy dared. Masamune snarled and socked the guy right in the jaw knocking him off his feet

"Say what you want about me but I will skin you alive if you spout that sort of bullshit about Ritsu again"

"Masa-kun, just leave it be… please" Ritsu begged, Takafumi hugged her comfortingly out of harm's way. Masamune glared down at the guy before grasping Ritsu's hand and dragged her off. Takafumi sent them a scathing glare for kicking the guy square in the balls

"Idiots" she scoffed before she turned and left. Meanwhile Masamune was storming down the street towards their home until Ritsu dug in her heels.

Masamune stopped and looked at his lover with a confused scowl when Ritsu gave him a worried smile "You… You said you would take me somewhere" Ritsu coaxed and all the anger and rage just left his body letting him relax.

Masamune walked over and rested his forehead on her shoulder "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Masa-kun and… um… I don't know her name… but you both came to my rescue so I'm fine" Ritsu smiled

"I'll always come to your rescue Ritsu" Masamune huffed

"Who was that girl anyway?" Ritsu asked curiously

"I think her name was Yokozawa or something" Masamune shrugged "She helped me get rid of these annoying girls by pretending she knew you" Masamune threaded his fingers with hers "Where do you wanna go?"

"How about we just go home and cuddle and watch movies? I've had enough excitement for today" Ritsu smiled continuing home.

"Sounds good to me" Masamune smiled.

 **Takano Masamune**

It had been a week since then and Ritsu and Masamune were finishing up their dinner when Ritsu kept giggling at texts she had been receiving since she got home and Masamune was starting to get curious. So, when one such text came up Masamune snatched her phone away from her. "Hey!" Ritsu laughed.

"Who are you texting?" He said scanning the text. Seeing that it was only Yokozawa he started scrolling through the messages before pausing "Hey! Why is she sending you pictures of me sleeping in class!" Masamune protested

"Because I didn't believe her the first time she said you fell asleep in class and it was so cute I asked her to take as many as she could for me" Ritsu giggled

Exiting out of her messages he found that one of the pictures was her screen saver and he groaned. Ritsu giggled blushing cutely "You need a better screen saver"

"But it's Masa-kun's cute sleeping face" Ritsu protested. Masamune pulled Ritsu into their room pushing her down onto the bed "M-Masa-kun-!" Masamune collapsed beside her pulling her in so she was snuggled close to him before raising her phone, curious Ritsu's eyes followed to find he was taking a picture.

"Smile Ritsu" Masamune coaxed and Ritsu smiled brightly giggling manically as she made the peace sign. Once Masamune took the picture, he set it as her screen saver "Which is better?"

Ritsu snatched her phone holding it to her chest with a blush "This one" She murmured.

 **Takano Masamune**

Masamune sat in class again eyes closed as he waited for the boring lessons to end when he felt a shift beside him "You send anymore to Ritsu and I swear to god I will take a whole bunch of you and send them to your boyfriend when you get one"

Takafumi jumped at his sudden threat "How'd you find out?"

"Ritsu kept giggling at her phone naturally I'm going to get curious" Masamune hummed

"So you stole her phone" Takafumi stated rather than asked

"Not even sorry" Masamune grinned.

"Of course you aren't" Takafumi shrugged "But are you really going to deny your darling Ritsu your sleeping face?" Takafumi teased

"She can see the real thing whenever she likes, why would she need photos?" Masamune groused.

"I see no harm in wanting a memory of it" Takafumi shrugged. "Besides once she has them I delete them so all-in-all she's the only one who has them."

Masamune settled into a more relaxed position "Suppose so" Masamune was about to drift off when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Sneakily he pulled it out and read the message from his fiancée

" _ **To make it fair, An-chan got a photo of me sleeping in class too"**_ attached was a photo of Ritsu with her head on the desk fast asleep and he smiled before another text came through _**"I love you"**_

Masamune quickly replied with a stupid grin on his face _**"I love you too, Ritsu"**_


	20. Chapter 20

Takafumi and Ritsu stood at the bar with their drinks. Ritsu was uneasy in the night club setting without Masamune around but she managed. However, this didn't go unnoticed by Takafumi "Ritsu, relax"

"Sorry, I'm normally with Masa-kun while I'm at clubs, now I'm way nervous" Ritsu explained

"You can't go your entire life relying on Takano" Takafumi scolded.

"I'm not!" Ritsu protested "I just don't think I could be comfortable in a club without him, I'm fine otherwise" She pouted

"Whatever, look I need to go to the bathroom, if some guy tries flirting with you just flash the ring and if they don't get the hint just out right tell them you're taken" Takafumi warned. Ritsu nodded and focused on her drink in between texting Masamune.

And sure enough, it wasn't long until a guy came waltzing up to her "Hey cutie" The guy slurred. Ritsu jumped not expecting the attention. "What are you doing sitting here all alone?" The guy was attempting to sound sexy and it rubbed Ritsu the wrong way

"I'm waiting for my friend" Ritsu said and just like Takafumi had taught her before they arrived Ritsu raised her hands in front of her face and started toying with the ring.

"I can keep you company" He insisted "I'll even buy you a drink"

"No thanks, I'm fine" Ritsu stated firmly returning to texting Masamune.

"C'mon don't be like that" The drunk whined. Ritsu turned back with a huff

"I have a fiancé, leave me alone" Ritsu stated firmly hoping it would work otherwise she'd need to make a run for it to find Takafumi. The guy was about to say something when the guy was jerked back and a man with light brown hair and matching eyes was glaring down at him.

"She clearly said she wasn't interested, idiot" The man said shoving him away with a growl "You okay?" he asked tilting his head

"I'm fine thank you" Ritsu answered wearily. The guy seemed to pick up on this and chuckled

"Relax I'm not interested. At least not like him, I'm here to have a few drinks with some colleges" the man waved his hands. Ritsu relaxed when she caught the glint of his wedding ring "Do you need some company till your friend comes back?" The man offered.

"That would be nice" Ritsu sighed "That was honestly terrifying" she added

"Maybe next time bring more friends" The man chuckled sitting next to Ritsu "I'm Kirishima Zen"

"Onodera Ritsu" Ritsu raised her hand to show off her ring "Soon to be Takano Ritsu" she smiled proudly

"Oh congratulations" He smiled. "You must be excited" Ritsu nodded her head vigorously. Suddenly a hand slammed down on the table Ritsu looked up and giggled seeing a rather unhappy Takafumi glaring at Zen who smirked knowing he wasn't doing anything wrong

"Taka-chan! Don't be mean" Ritsu giggled "He was keeping me company" She added

"They all say that" Takafumi growled

"But do they all have a wedding ring?" Zen pointed out flashing his own ring. Takafumi relaxed slightly backing off but not easing her glare. "Thanks for looking after her"

"It's nothing, I have a daughter and kind of saw her in Onodera's place I got annoyed" Zen shrugged. "see ya, Onodera-san, Taka-chan"

"Don't call me that!" Takafumi snapped.

"Then what _do_ I call you?" Zen asked teasingly

"Yokozawa" She hissed.

"Gotcha, I'm Kirishima," Zen grinned and sent a playful wink and Takafumi huffed.

"You okay?" She asked turning to Ritsu. Ritsu burst out laughing at the grumpy look on her friend's face.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

Ritsu and Takafumi were walking back to Ritsu and Masamune's apartment late at night, Masamune agreed to walk to meet them half way and Takafumi was planning on staying with them for the night. Ritsu was the drunker one of the two just giggling happily and chatting away with a grin. Takafumi turned to look at Ritsu as she made a gesture in regards to the story she was telling and noticed a couple of guys staggering behind them.

Frowning she guided Ritsu to walk a little faster. They just had to get to Masamune and they should be fine but they almost collided into someone else. The man they almost ran into grabbed a hold of Ritsu and forced the two girls apart. Takafumi growled and Moved to swing when the two that had been following them grabbed her arms pinning them beside them. Both girls struggled Ritsu let out a shriek as she did.

The one holding Ritsu reached for the front of Ritsu's dress and started to rip the front of her dress when a fist collided with his face. He dropped Ritsu and staggered away and Ritsu collapsed. Looking up a seething Masamune stood in front of her kicking the man down with a snarl. Not only that but someone else seemed to have joined the fray helping Takafumi get free. Once Takafumi was free the woman went to attack the man who had tried to hurt Ritsu only for and arm to wrap around her waist and lift her to stop her. "I think the other guy has it" The voice said. Takafumi turned to see who it was and saw Zen frowning back

"Let me go" Takafumi hissed and Zen did just that. Takafumi sent him a questioning look.

"I saw him follow you guys out, by the looks they were giving you guys I didn't think it would be good" Zen answered the unasked question. Meanwhile the men that had attacked them had scampered off and Masamune was draping his jacket over Ritsu's shoulders holding her tightly as she shook. "I'm guessing that must be Mr. fiancé?" Zen asked

Takafumi nodded "Thanks for the help" she added.

"It's fine" Zen shrugged

"Your wife is a lucky woman" Takafumi nodded

"Not 100%" Takafumi gave him a questioning look as he looked at his ring in the lamplight of the streetlight "She passed away a couple of years ago, the only reason I'm out tonight was because my in-laws encouraged me to do so looking after my daughter for tonight"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Takafumi cooed sadly. Turning back to Ritsu and Masamune Ritsu had finally calmed down and was now standing with a small smile and Takafumi sighed in relief


	21. Chapter 21

Ritsu clutched Masamune's jacket close to her. Takafumi stepped towards her worried, "You going to be okay, Ritsu?"

"I'll be fine" Ritsu assured "What about you? You can't go home by yourself, what if those guys are still lurking around?"

"I can walk you home if you like?" Zen offered.

"I can take care of myself" Takafumi huffed.

"Please accept it Taka-chan, I'm worried about you" Ritsu pleaded. Masamune nodded beside her, from what Masamune could tell Zen was a good guy.

"Fine" Takafumi huffed. Ritsu hugged Takafumi tightly

"Tell me when you're home" Ritsu pleaded

"I will" Takafumi assured. Ritsu pulled away, quick to snatch up the tatters of the dress and tucked herself back into Masamune's side

"Please take care of her Kirishima-san" Ritsu smiled waving.

"Of course." Zen smiled assuringly. Once they were gone, Takafumi turned to Zen "Lead the way" The man smiled

"You don't have to, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, I only accepted to stop Ritsu from being upset" Takafumi huffed

"A real man never leaves a woman to walk home on her own. Especially when they are as pretty as you" Zen teased. Takafumi turned bright red and started marching away, Zen strolling leisurely behind her, easily keeping pace. "You don't talk much do you?" Zen asked

"I have nothing to say" Takafumi hissed.

"Is it because I leave you speechless?" He teased.

"Do you ever shut up?" Takafumi growled.

"No, I have too much to say" Zen smiled happily. Takafumi bristled in front of him and sent him a scathing glare. He just smirked back. "You look like a kitten trying to be mad"

"You really love hearing yourself talk" Takafumi huffed

"Of course, don't you?" Zen asked innocently

"No why would I?" Takafumi growled

"Well, if I had a voice like yours I definitely would" Zen grinned. Takafumi stopped to turned to face him.

"Is that your lame attempt at flirting with me?" Takafumi asked in disbelief.

"You're enjoying it aren't you?" Zen winked and Takafumi huffed "Hey, I'll stop if you want me to, you just have to say it" Takafumi studied Zen, his voice was teasing but the playful glint was gone. He was completely serious.

Takafumi scoffed as she kept walking "Weirdo" Takafumi laughed. Zen quickly followed after her.

"That's no way to call your knight in shining armour" Zen pouted playfully as they walked down the street.

 **Onodera Ritsu**

The next day, Ritsu woke up alone. She wondered out of their room to see Masamune asleep on his desk in the study next door. He had still been working on his assignment after Ritsu was put to bed. Ritsu walked in and stood beside him resting a hand on the back of his neck, only to jump at how warm it was.

Ritsu shook him gently. "Masa-kun" Ritsu called softly.

Masamune stirred, his vision slowly coming into focus. Once he managed to focus on something he gave a small smile when Ritsu's face swam into view. "What time is it?" Masamune mumbled. He lifted his head looking around the desk.

Ritsu stopped him pressing a hand to his forehead. Masamune hummed relishing in the coolness of her hand. "Masa-kun you have a fever!" Ritsu gasped. Masamune shook off her hand and pulled her onto his lap, sitting up properly.

"I'm fine, Ritsu" Masamune mumbled drowsily.

"Bed, now, mister" Ritsu ordered sternly wiggling herself out of his hold. She stood and pointed to the door. Masamune groaned like a child laying his head on the table facing away from Ritsu. Ritsu leaned over him so she could see his face to see his eyes closed. "Takano Masamune, if you don't get into be right now I'll sleep on the couch till you feel better and then make _you_ sleep on the couch… alone"

"So cold" Masamune mumbled.

"Would someone who is cold snuggle with you while you're in bed sick?" Ritsu giggled and Masamune cracked an eye open. "I'll even nurse you back to health" Ritsu coaxed

"All day?"

"All day" Ritsu confirmed. Once Ritsu moved away Masamune stood swaying slightly and headed to their room Ritsu trailing behind, giggling when Masamune flopped down onto the bed patting her side of the bed.

Ritsu reached for his shirt, pulling it over his head. Masamune gave her a sly smirk "Aren't you bold this morning" Ritsu rolled her eyes before turning to his set of drawers pulling out some pyjama bottoms

"Put these on, I'll get a cool cloth" Ritsu smiled

"You said you'd lie in bed with me" Masamune huffed "Liar" he added rolling so his arms were stretched out in front of him as he rolled away from ger

"Such a child, Masa-kun" Ritsu giggled "Let me get you a cool cloth and then I'll snuggle" Ritsu eased. Once she returned with the cloth, Masamune hadn't moved. He was still in his jeans and Ritsu couldn't imagine he was comfortable. Tugging the blankets from under him and placed them over top before resting the cloth on his head.

Masamune moaned when it made contact with his head. Ritsu giggled as she took in her fiancé's flushed face before moving around the bed and caught sight of her dress from last night sitting in a blue and black heap on the floor in ribbons.

Ritsu blushed remembering the night before. Masamune hadn't like the fact that some asshole had tried to touch his Ritsu, checking her thoroughly for any injuries, followed by him 'disinfecting' her of that man's touch and since the dress had already been torn, Masamune saw no need to keep it in one piece and literally tore it off her body.

Ritsu bent down and picked up the dress "I'd liked that dress" Ritsu pouted before letting it slip to the floor. It could probably be saved but, Ritsu felt no real desire too considering she probably would never where it again thanks to those pervs tainting it with horrible memories.

Ritsu crawled back into bed with a content sigh. She didn't register the feeling of Masamune's arms snaking around her until he pulled her into his chest and Ritsu reflexively raised her hands to brace against his chest. "I'm not asleep yet" Masamune slurred without opening his eyes, nuzzling the top of her head.

Ritsu giggled nuzzling into him more "You should be"

"I can't sleep without you, not peacefully" Masamune purred and Ritsu blushed. A few moments of silence enveloped them before Masamune spoke "I'll get you a new dress, to replace the one I shredded" Masamune mumbled.

"Sleep Masa-kun" Ritsu smiled. As soon as she felt Masamune's breathing even out she closed her own eyes snuggling into her fiancé's warmth.


	22. Chapter 22

Masamune woke a few hours later alone. Sliding out of bed he looked around the room. Every one of his senses felt like someone had thrown a blanket over them. Standing and stretching Masamune padded out to the living room to see Ritsu sitting and watching TV. Once she noticed Masamune she smiled "How do you feel?"

"dead" Masamune mumbled easing himself onto the couch before resting his head on her lap. Ritsu pressed a hand to his forehead checking his temperature.

"At least your fever is going down" Ritsu sighed "Maybe you should go back to bed. Sleep a little bit longer"

"The only way you can get me back into that bed is if it involves you under me, making those pretty little noises you make while I take you" Masamune growled.

"Masa-kun, you're sick, you should be relaxing" Ritsu chided.

"That's the problem, so, I'm not going back to that bed, if I stay in there another minute I'll go insane, it's boring to sleep all day" Masamune concluded and Ritsu sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"But you need it if you want to get better, it's your own fault for working on your assignment too long" Ritsu giggled.

"It's due Monday, Saturdays and Sundays are strictly my Ritsu time" Masamune huffed

"I don't mind is Assignments eat into our time, if that means you aren't going to work yourself till you drop." Masamune closed his eyes at the soothing feeling of Ritsu's fingers on his scalp. "And who said you could do both" She added

"It's the first and last time this will happen."

"Just don't push yourself to be finished by the weekend. For now, just focus on getting better" Ritsu cooed, unknown to the teen that her fiancé was fast asleep. When she didn't get an answer, she leaned forward to see his eyes closed and giggled.

Ritsu thought he looked adorable when he was sleeping, his monotonous look softened, his hair was scruffy after sleeping in their bed most of the day. Playing with his hair, she made a mental note that his hair was getting long. Running her hands through his hair she turned her attention back to the show she was watching.

A few hours later Masamune woke up again to Ritsu giggling as she still stroked his hair. Masamune sighed contentedly as he heard the beautiful laughter. He rolled over onto his back to look up at Ritsu who hadn't noticed he woke up. "Ritsu" he mumbled low in his throat.

Ritsu's eyes flicked to his and she smiled "Sleep well?" Ritsu asked

"I could get used to being sick" Masamune chuckled reaching to caress his fiancée's cheek. He wasn't lying, he loved having Ritsu's undivided attention. He had it normally, but she was normally doing something else at the same time, usually asking for his opinion on things for the few wedding plans they were making.

"Please don't Masa-kun" Ritsu whined. Resting her hand on his forehead, god knows how many times she's done that today, and smiled approvingly. "Your fever is gone" Masamune just grunted before slipping off the couch "Told you sleep helps" Ritsu giggled.

"I guess" Masamune mumbled. Heading to the kitchen, Masamune searched for a quick snack before sitting back next to Ritsu on the couch trying to figure out what she was watching before deciding it wasn't that interesting.

Leaning over he latched his mouth onto Ritsu's neck making her yelp. "Masa-kun" Ritsu scolded. Masamune bit down on her sweet spot then soothed the sting with his tongue making Ritsu moan "cut it out" Ritsu moaned.

Masamune slid an arm around her waist slipping it under her top caressing the skin underneath drawing little circles making her gasp as he sucked at her neck. "You're telling me to stop and yet you make those little sounds that you _know_ turns me on. Do you _really_ want me to stop?" He breathed huskily onto her neck.

"You were sick literally 2 hours ago, maybe even less, need to let yourself-" Ritsu was cut off when she yelped as Masamune pulled her so she was on top of him when he lay down before rolling so that she was underneath him. Curling his arms around her waist he pressed their mouths together. His kiss was slow, as if he had all the time in the world to savour her taste.

Ritsu caved burying her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Masamune slid his hand farther up her torso pushing up her top. Ritsu moaned when he groped her breasts though her bra. Reaching around he went to unclasp the bra when Ritsu jumped then pushed him back "No, Masa-kun, I won't give in on this" Ritsu growled

"You were enjoying it thought" Masamune purred teasingly but backed off none the less.

"You were sick, you may not have completely recovered yet. Your health is important to me so I will absolutely not give in on this" Ritsu huffed re-clasping her bra. Masamune press a kiss to her cheek

"I know, thank you for taking care of me" moving to sit at the end of the couch by her feet, he sat with his back pressed to the arm rest, one leg along the back of the seat and the other hanging of the edge so he could pull Ritsu to shit between his legs.

"Of course I would" Ritsu smiled snuggling into his chest. "It's what you do for someone you love" Ritsu cooed and Masamune felt his heart skip a beat as she said it. He loved her so much, and just that simple, adorable sentence she had him completely vulnerable. He was so glad it was her.

Just the honesty she showed him, made him vow silently to himself that he would never let anyone take this from him, every time she said something so honestly about her feelings had him renewing that vow, over and over. He suffered being alone too often, feeling nothing but jealousy of the loving families people had.

But Ritsu gave him exactly what he was missing and he'll be damned if he was stupid enough to loose her.


End file.
